Uma Razâo Para Viver
by AnaLidia30
Summary: Então aconteceu, foi um simples resvalar de lábios, um singelo toque, mais a força, a eletricidade que fluiu entre eles os fez ofegar... Mais como nada dura para sempre, com a mesma força que começou acabou.
1. Prologo

PVO EDWARD

Nove anos de espera, e o dia finalmente chegou. Eu contei cada hora, cada minuto esperando o dia em que a minha voz seria ouvida. Hoje eu faço vinte e um anos, uma data importante na vida de qualquer pessoa, mais pra mim, mais do que a maioridade, esse dia vai me dar liberdade, escolha.

Levantei cedo como sempre, me vesti e saí antes que os outros acordassem. Era um hábito sair sem ser visto, eu queria ver o mar, sentar e ver uma das maiores forças da natureza, e que eu amava tanto. O mar sempre foi o meu refúgio, meu melhor amigo, ele nunca me julga, não me importuna, não me pergunta a cada minuto se eu estou bem, se dói, se eu quero alguma coisa. Ele simplesmente fica lá, indo e vindo com suas ondas, cantando sua própria canção, acalmando minha alma.

Eu sei que a minha decisão vai trazer dor e sofrimento para minha família. Eu sei que para muitos a minha decisão pode ser covarde ou ingrata. Mais e eu? E a minha dor? E o meu sofrimento? Eu tenho feito tudo da maneira deles, comendo o que é melhor pra eles, bebendo o que é saudável pra eles, vivendo por eles. Agora eu não quero mais! Eu quero poder tomar minhas próprias decisões, não importa a onde isso me leve. Pode ate ser irresponsável, ou ingrato da minha parte, mais que se dane, eu quero isso. Deus sabe quando foi a ultima vez que fiz algo que eu queria fazer, que eu comi alguma coisa que eu realmente queria comer. Deus, eu nem me lembro qual o sabor de um hambúrguer, um refrigerante, ou uma batata frita bem gordurosa! - Não Edward, isso não vai fazer bem pra você! FODASSE! Eu já cansei disso. Eu quero poder me empanturrar de porcarias ate a minha barriga doer, quero beber tanto milk shake que meu cérebro vai congelar! Infantil? Eu sei, mais eu quero fazer tudo o que eu nunca pude. Dirigir loucamente, tomar um porre, beijar um cara, transar! Tudo bem, eu estou sendo muito sonhador, mais eu posso sonhar, não posso!? Ter alguém me imprensando num canto, tirando o meu juízo com um beijo arrebatador, sentir minhas pernas bambas. Ser amado de uma forma inimaginável, e no fim, quando um orgasmo incrível dominar o meu corpo, morrer, ainda com a sensação dele dentro de mim.

Infelizmente, essa é a parte do meu sonho em que eu acordo e caio da cama. A população gay de Forks é limitada a duas categorias, a primeira são caras estranhos que se escondem num armário imaginário e que nunca sairão dele. A segunda parte já passou na mão do meu irmão mais velho, e eu sinceramente prefiro não ouvir nada sobre a vida promiscua dele, então, eu acho que o meu fim será morrer obeso e virgem.

Tudo bem, nem tudo e perfeito, se fosse eu não teria tido câncer aos treze anos, não teria abandonado a escola por que os garotos me zoavam pela minha careca, ou mesmo depois de fazer quimioterapia e radioterapia por mais de um ano a minha melhor chance foi perder o meu pé, o que tecnicamente impediria o câncer de se espalhar, o que não aconteceu é claro. No mundo perfeito dois anos depois eu não teria outro câncer, agora na tíbia e perderia mais uma parte do meu corpo. No mundo perfeito eu não estaria tendo essa conversa insana comigo mesmo por ter medo demais que as pessoas se aproximem de mim a acabem como a minha família, orbitando a minha volta sem conseguir fazer mais nada das próprias vidas.

O sol começou a esquentar, e eu sabia que a minha paz tinha minutos contados, eles sempre sabiam onde me encontrar e hoje claro, não seria diferente. Ouvi meu nome ser gritado e não precisei nem olhar pra saber quem era, me levantei calmamente, sacudi um pouco da areia do corpo e segui até meu irmão, antes que ele fizesse uma cena. Ele adorava me envergonhar.

\- Eu já estou ficando cansado de ter que te pegar sempre aqui sabia?

\- Eu não pedi que você viesse! - ele sorriu é claro.

Meu irmão mais velho Emmett, nunca reclamava do meu mau humor constante, todas as vezes em que eu era grosseiro ou estúpido, e eu era muito, ele apenas sorria e fazia uma piada.

\- Não, você não pediu, mais que irmaozão eu seria se deixasse meu irmãozinho emo torrar no sol no dia do seu aniversário? - ele gargalhou.

\- mamãe e papai estão te esperando. - Eu travei simultaneamente, deixei bem claro que eu não queria presentes, festas surpresa, na verdade eu não queria nem ser felicitado.

\- o que eles fizeram? Eu disse que não quero nada. - eu já estava visivelmente alterado.

\- calma aí o princesa do drama! Eles só querem tomar café com você. Suas ordens alteza, serão estritamente seguidas.

\- Eu acho bom, por que eu não quero toda aquela babaquice.

\- Tudo certo senhor, mais o Seth está lá, então finja que e educado, tá bom!

\- Isso tá durando Emm, o que é? Está apaixonado? - Ele sorriu de lado, como se tivesse sido pego em alguma coisa.

\- É pode ser, com o Seth é diferente.

\- Nossa chamem um médico! A vadia de Forks foi laçada!

\- Cala boca idiota! Eu estou falando sério.

\- OK, OK. - Eu brinquei, mais estava feliz por ele.

\- Você já disse a ele?

\- O que? Não, claro que não! Eu... - ele parecia apavorado.

\- Se você me suar eu vou te socar, mais tenho medo que ele não se sinta assim. Estamos juntos a 9 meses e tem sido ótimo. Eu não quero que as coisas mudem.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estava tendo uma conversa de verdade com meu irmão, e isso foi bom.

\- Emmett, não se prenda aos seus medos. E daí que você não sabe quanto tempo vai durar, Seth é um cara legal, e ele parece gostar de você, o que eu não consigo compreender, mais a questão é, você vai deixar de viver o melhor da sua vida por medo? Que seja eterno enquanto dure irmão! Olhe pra mim! Eu daria tudo pra ter o que você tem.

Ele ficou em silêncio me olhando estranho por um tempo antes de voltar a falar.

\- Desde quando eu recebo conselhos do emo da família? Eu devo estar muito fudido mesmo! E riu.

\- Você é um idiota sabia! Eu ri com ele

Caminhamos calmamente até em casa e antes de entrarmos ele parou e me abraçou, uma coisa boba entre irmãos, mais eu sabia que era importante pra ele.

\- obrigado irmãozinho.

\- tudo bem. - Abracei de volta.

Seria difícil perder isso, esses pequenos momentos fraternais com ele. Mas minha decisão já havia sido tomada.

Entrei e fui direto para o meu quarto, tomei banho, me barbeei e desci esperando que minha primeira batalha esperasse pelo menos o fim do café da manhã.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

Meus pais já estavam na mesa junto com minha irmã Alice e seu marido Jasper, eles viviam com a gente desde que se casaram. Era por esse tipo de coisa que eu tinha tomado a minha decisão. Cada uma dessas pessoas sentadas a minha frente tinham um sonho, um desejo a ser realizado e que foi colocado em segundo plano quando eu fiquei doente. Eu amava a minha família, mais eles pararam no tempo junto comigo e isso tinha que acabar.

Dei bom dia a todos, e logo Emm e Seth se juntaram a nós. Eles não desrespeitaram a minha decisão em não ser felicitado e a conversa seguiu amena. Seth estava animado por que seu irmão mais velho estava de volta à cidade. Então meu pai teve que estragar o momento.

\- Edward, que horas você tem que ir ao hospital? Eu posso te dar uma carona.

Seria agora, por mais certo que eu estava da minha decisão eu fiquei um pouco temeroso.

Respirei fundo para me dar coragem e responder.

\- eu não vou ao hospital.

\- o que? Não filho, a sua consulta é hoje, eu tenho certeza. - minha mãe é claro, respondeu prontamente.

\- eu sei que está marcado pra hoje, mais eu não vou.

Imediatamente toda a atenção na mesa foi voltada pra mim.

\- O que você está dizendo filho?

O olhar assustado de todos me fez vacilar, mais eu ia até o fim agora.

\- Pai, eu não vou fazer mais a quimio, não vou tomar nenhuma medicação, nada. Isso acaba hoje.

Simultaneamente todos voltaram a falar, mais eu só consegui focar na minha mãe chorando e no olhar decepcionado do meu pai.

\- Edward que loucura é essa, você não pode parar o tratamento!

\- Sim Alice, eu posso e vou. Tenho vinte e um anos e a partir de hoje tomo as rédeas do que restou da minha vida.

\- COMO VOCE PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS! - Emmett, claro iria gritar, era uma reação natural dele.

\- Emm calma!

\- QUE PORRA DE CALMA SETH! VOCE OUVIU O QUE ELE DISSE.

\- Não precisa gritar com ele Emmett. E a minha decisão.

\- EU FALO COM ELE COMO EU QUISER! - vi Seth se encolher pedir licença e sair da sala.

\- você é um babaca sabia?!

\- não se meta na minha vida. - Emmett rosnou.

\- Filho, por favor não faça isso! Você tem melhorado, você vai ficar bom.

\- Você realmente acredita nisso mãe! Por favor, sem hipocrisia!

Eu não queria ser grosseiro mais era assim que eu sempre reagia quando me sentia nervoso. Eu atacava.

-Não fala com ela assim Edward! Nós nos preocupamos.

\- eu sei Jasper e agradeço, mais isso para por aqui.

\- Parar por aqui? Olha como você está falando! Você fala como se fosse uma coisa banal, mais e a merda da sua vida!

\- Exatamente! Minha vida! Eu vou fazer com ela o que eu quiser.

\- Edward você não pode perder a esperança! - Alice agora chorava também.

\- Que esperança Alice? Quando foi que eu tive isso?!

\- mais claro que você tinha que fazer um drama! Você sempre foi assim Edward! Eu sempre soube que você era um babaca, mais covarde? Essa é nova.

\- cala a porra da boca Emmett!

\- Por favor gente, olha a boca e não briguem! Minha mãe chorava abraçada a Alice.

\- Você não sabe de nada Emmett, você teria desistido muito antes de mim.

\- Nunca! Eu jamais faria isso com a família! Depois de tudo que passamos com você Edward!

\- Eu nunca pedi que vocês fizessem nada!

\- somos a sua família seu idiota ingrato! Sempre fazemos tudo pelo seu bem estar e você agradece assim, desistindo!

\- Eu estou cansado de ser o motivo das frustrações de vocês.

\- Isso não e verdade, filho!

\- Não, mãe? Mesmo?

\- Por que Alice e Jasper não tiveram uma lua de mel descente?

\- Edward eu nunca me importei!

\- Mentira Alice, e você sabe! Vocês tinha tudo planejado mais desistiram quando o câncer voltou. Vocês tinham planos de conhecer o mundo, de ter a casa de vocês, mais ficaram, por minha causa!

\- Você é como um irmão pra mim também Edward, o que você faria?

\- Eu sei Jasper, mais a vida de vocês parou. A vida de todos vocês!

\- Emmett, você terminou a faculdade mais sempre quis fazer pós em Educação Física, mais esta preso em Forks dando aula pra um bando de crianças por que tem medo que eu morra e você não esteja aqui!

\- eu gosto do meu trabalho. - eu o ignorei.

\- mãe, você e papai sempre pensaram em ir pra França, ter uma segunda lua de mel. Mais nunca puderam!

\- e você acha que depois que você morrer, vamos viver felizes pra sempre? Você realmente acha isso Edward? - meu pai nunca gritava, mais sempre sabia o que dizer. Fiquei olhando pra ele por um tempo antes de responder.

\- pai você lembra do Caius? Ele já fazia a quimio quando eu comecei.

\- sim eu me lembro. O que ele tem haver com você.

\- como foi o fim dele? O olhei intensamente e ele entendeu onde eu queria chegar.

\- Edward, você não sabe se vai acontecer com você.

\- só responda pai.

\- ele morreu.

\- em termos técnicos pai!

\- ele... O câncer dele foi para o cérebro, impossibilitado suas funções motoras, ou seja, levando a perda de todos os movimentos do corpo, perdeu a visão e a fala.

\- O que mais?

\- Edward!

\- MAIS?

\- ele não perdeu o raciocínio, ele continuou lúcido e com dores até o fim. - Meu pai parecia derrotado quando terminou, e ninguém na mesa falou por um tempo.

\- e o que isso tem haver com você Edward? Cada um é de um jeito!

\- ele tinha osteossarcoma Emmett, como eu. Eu não tomei essa decisão impulsivamente, ou por medo. Eu pensei em cada um de vocês antes de tomar essa decisão, todos os sonhos que cada um aqui teve que abrir mão pra cuidar de mim.

\- mais filho, nos amamos você, é assim que uma família age.

\- eu sei mãe, e realmente eu agradeço, mais eu estou tão cansado! Eu já estou nessa a quase dez anos, e eu não melhoro, pelo contrário, eu só pioro. Eu não quero passar o fim dos meus dias vegetando, mais vendo vocês sofrendo.

\- e o que você acha que vai acontecer se você parar o tratamento, esperto? Você vai milagrosamente ficar curado?

\- não Emmett, eu não acredito em milagres. Eu pesquisei, se eu parar meu corpo vai automaticamente parar também, não vai ser tão rápido quanto eu gostaria mais, eu fiz uma carta, e eu quero que vocês cumpram o que eu pedi nela se eu não puder falar.

\- o que tem nela Edward? – Alice me olhava magoada.

\- Nela Alice, eu deixo minha última vontade. Eu não quero ser ressuscitado, não quero ser colocado em máquina alguma que prolongue o meu sofrimento e o de vocês.

\- Você só pode estar maluco! – Emmett estava vermelho de raiva.

\- Não Emm, eu estou bem lúcido. Pai, como médico, você sabe que um paciente maior de idade, não pode receber qualquer tipo de tratamento se ele não quiser. - ele parecia devastado, mais concordou.

\- então é isso. Eu não vou mais ao hospital. - levantei e subi em direção ao meu quarto.

Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava, eu esperava Emmett querer socar a minha cara, minha mãe desmaiando, Alice gritando. Mais no fim, acho que lá no fundo eles sabem que eu estou certo. Eu não tenho um futuro, eles sabem, mais de agora em diante o meu presente quem escolhe sou eu.

Antes de ir para o meu quarto fui até o de Emmett falar com Seth, fiquei chateado pelo modo que meu irmão imbecil falou com ele. Bati na porta, e ouvi que podia entrar.

\- Oi Seth, me desculpe ter colocar você no meio disso tudo.

\- não tem problema Edward, eu não estou chateado. - era claramente uma mentira, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e certamente ele havia chorado.

\- o Emmett tem essa coisa com você e certamente reagiria mal a sua decisão.

\- o que não da a ele o direito de ser um idiota com você.

\- não, não da, mais nós vamos resolver.

\- só você consegue aturar esse gênio dele. - sorri meio sem graça.

\- Emmett tem duas personalidades dentro daquele cabeção. - ele riu.

\- ele pode ser forte, escandaloso e bruto como um urso, mais sabe ser meigo e carinhoso quando ele quer. - os olhos dele brilhavam, e por um minuto, eu senti inveja.

\- só você consegue ver isso, mais tudo bem. - sorri pra ele.

\- eu te entendo. - eu sabia o que ele estava dizendo mesmo assim fiquei surpreso.

\- mesmo?

\- sim, eu te entendo mesmo. Eu não sei se você sabe mais minha mãe morreu de câncer, ela foi diagnosticada quando descobriu que estava grávida de mim.

\- eu não sabia.

\- na época não se podia tratar de câncer estando grávida, mais ela não desistiu de mim, ela me escolheu. Meu pai ficou possesso, mais ela disse que faria qualquer coisa pra que eu nascesse saudável.

\- Nossa!

\- pois é. Apesar de toda família implorar que ela interrompesse a gravidez ela disse que não, que a escolha era dela. Eu me culpei um pouco quando eu soube de tudo isso, mais meu irmão Jacob, que na época tinha seis anos me contou que ela estava mais feliz do que nunca enquanto me esperava.

\- Você chegou a conhece- lá?

\- Ela morreu quando eu tinha três anos. Ela lutou enquanto pode, e um dia ela desistiu. Chamou os médicos, disse que ia pra casa e que não ia mais perder nem um segundo longe dos filhos. Ela se foi quatro meses depois.

\- eu sinto muito Seth. - eu fiquei triste por ele.

\- Não sinta, eu tive um belo tempo com ela, e depois, Jake e o meu pai cuidaram de mim. Por isso eu entendo a sua decisão, não concordo, mais respeito.

\- obrigado Seth, de verdade.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fiquei pensando na minha conversa com Seth, sua mãe tinha uma motivo pra lutar, pra viver, eu não tenho. Eu não tenho um filho, um marido, eu só tenho a mim. E o meu eu está cansado de lutar sozinho.


	3. Capítulo 2

Então, era pra eu ter feito isso no primeiro capítulo mais esse site é muito complicado para deixar mensagem. Enfim, esses personagens não me pertencem, blá blá blá, aquelas coisas que vocês já sabem. Essa história é yaoi, ou seja, boyxboy, não gosta, é só sair, fica a seu critério. Capítulo 2

Alguns dias se passaram desde a minha conversa com a família e Emmett não estava falando comigo. Minha mãe chorava cada vez que falava comigo então resolvi ficar mais tempo possível dentro do quarto. Eu recebi uma ligação do meu médico pra saber o porque de eu não ter aparecido então, resolvi ir até o hospital pra dizer a ele pessoalmente que eu não ia mais me tratar. Eu conhecia tão bem aquele hospital que já era como uma segunda casa, desde o segurança até a última enfermeira e médico eu conhecia a todos.

Philip Marks era meu médico desde que tudo isso começou. Ele é amigo do meu pai e nunca me tratou como um paciente. Ele é engraçado, extrovertido e sempre tem uma piada pra contar; ele é casado com Ângela, eles tem dois filhos e estão à espera do terceiro. Respirei fundo e bati na porta do consultório, recebendo um sonoro "entra" logo em seguida. Entrei, mais não era Marks que estava atrás da sua mesa.

\- Boa tarde em que posso ajuda-lo? - um homem estranho perguntou.

\- eu estou procurando o doutor Philip, esse não é o consultório dele? - o homem sorriu e por um momento ele me pareceu familiar.

\- esse é sim, ele teve que resolver uma emergência familiar mais deve voltar daqui a alguns dias.

\- Emergência familiar? Esta tudo bem com a Ângela e as crianças?

\- Ângela entrou em trabalho de parto essa manhã, mais ela esta bem. Você os conhece?

\- Estou aqui a tanto tempo que conheço até a família dos médicos. – ele riu e novamente tive a sensação de já o tê-lo visto. Ele me indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa antes de começar a falar.

\- Então você é paciente do Philip.

\- Não, eu era.

\- Então você já está curado e veio para uma revisão? – quem me dera, pensei.

\- Não, eu só... – fiquei meio sem saber o que dizer, ele era um estranho, não queria falar disso com um cara que eu nunca vi.

\- Me desculpe, eu tenho essa mania de sair perguntando sobre a vida das pessoas antes mesmo de me apresentar, é habito de medico. Eu sou Jacob Black, medico substituto do doutor Philip nas próximas duas semanas.

\- Eu sou Edward Cullen.

\- Cullen? Como o...

\- Sim Carlisle Cullen é meu pai.

\- Não, eu ia dizer Emmett Cullen. – Pronto, deve ser dai que eu conheço ele, uma das conquistas do Emm, e eu já achando ele interessante.

\- É, Emmett é meu irmão, mais ele agora está num relacionamento serio e apaixonado. – eu não queria ser rude, mais todo lugar que eu ia sempre tinha alguém que transou com Emmett querendo saber dele, mais ao contrario do que eu esperava ele gargalhou.

\- O que é tão engraçado?

\- Desculpe, eu realmente espero que ele esteja num relacionamento serio já que ele esta com o meu irmão. – Porra era isso! Eu sabia que conhecia aquela cor de pele e aquele sorriso, aquele era o irmão do Seth! E nossa, que irmão!

\- Você é irmão do Seth então?

\- Sou, desculpe a brincadeira.

\- Não tudo bem. Eu não sabia que você estava trabalhando aqui.

\- Doutor Philip foi meu professor na faculdade à muito tempo atrás, quando voltei pra cidade ele disse que precisaria de alguém aqui pra cobrir sua licença então essa manhã ele me ligou. Nem tivemos tempo pra conversar direito, ele estava eufórico com a chegada do bebê.

\- Imagino, Phil é sempre muito efusivo.

\- Então Edward, já que você não é mais paciente, o que posso fazer por você?

\- Bem, tecnicamente eu ainda sou paciente, mais... é complicado.

\- O que é complicado? Você tem sentido alguma coisa? Alguma dor? – Mais um!

\- Não, eu não tenho nada, eu só queria mesmo falar com ele.

\- OK. – fiz menção em me levantar e ele segurou minha mão, me deixando um pouco desconcertado.

\- Você está bem mesmo? – a força daquele olhar me fez tremer levemente e pela primeira vez desde muito tempo eu não quis disser algo sarcástico sobre esse cuidado todo. O jeito dele me fez sentir uma proteção diferente da que eu estava acostumado, e eu gostei.

\- Estou realmente bem, obrigado pela preocupação.

\- Tudo bem, mais fique com o meu cartão, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pode me ligar, a qualquer hora. – ele pegou o cartão e colocou na mão que ele ainda segurava. – acho que o câncer estava afetando a minha mente, por que por um segundo eu pensei que ele estava flertando comigo.

Ignorei esse pensamento, me despedi, e sai antes que o rubor da minha pele fosse visível. Meu coração batia tão apressado que tive que respirar bem fundo antes de ligar o carro e voltar pra casa.

Jacob Black definitivamente não poderia ser meu medico, ele era lindo demais pra isso! Ele é tão grande quanto o Emmett, tinha um sorriso fácil, contagiante e um jeito manso de falar que me deixou tonto. Eu poderia estar enganado mais quando ele segurou a minha mão, senti uma corrente de eletricidade pelo meu corpo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, foi intenso. Eu devo estar muito desesperado mesmo pra achar que um cara como aquele ia ter algum interesse em mim.

Sai do hospital e não fui direto pra casa, parei na beira da praia e fiquei por um tempo apreciando a dança do mar. Quando finalmente voltei meu pai estava na varanda me esperando e pela cara dele sabia que vinha coisa.

\- Boa tarde filho, como foi com o Marks?

\- Boa tarde pai, Marks não estava, Ângela entrou em trabalho de parto então só o substituto dele estava lá.

\- eu não sabia que Jacob já tinha assumido.

\- Você já conhecia ele? – tentei manter o tom normal, mais estava curioso.

\- Não, mais Marks já tinha falado sobre ele. Ele é o irmão do Seth

\- ele me falou.

\- Você vai continuar com isso filho? – a mudança de assunto foi rápida e nada sutil.

\- Pai, eu já tomei a minha decisão. - Sentei ao seu lado no sofá da varanda.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu me sinto derrotado diante dessa sua decisão.

\- Pai, você não precisa se sentir assim, é a minha decisão. – ele sorriu sem humor.

\- Eu sou um médico Edward, fiz um juramento de fazer qualquer coisa pela vida dos meus pacientes, mais quando a gente esta do outro lado, a coisa muda completamente. Eu salvei centenas de pessoas e a que eu mais quero salvar eu não posso. – doeu demais ver meu pai falando assim, e por um momento eu tive duvidas sobre a minha decisão.

\- Eu sinto muito por fazer você se sentir assim pai, sinto mesmo. Mais eu simplesmente cansei pai, cansei de lutar por uma coisa que não vai acontecer.

\- Você não pode saber.

\- Estamos nessa a oito anos pai! Eu tinha treze anos quando fui diagnosticado, treze! Eu já fui furado, cortado, costurado e cortado de novo nem sei mais quantas vezes.

\- eu sei disso Edward, eu estava lá.

\- exatamente! Você sabe o quanto nós tentamos, o quanto eu esperei que cada fase do tratamento trouxesse uma noticia boa, mais ela nunca veio. – ele estava arrasado, mais me compreendia, eu via isso nos seus olhos.

\- então você desiste, simples assim?

\- nada na minha vida foi simples pai, e você sabe. Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei foi com o simples, correr, ter amigos, namorar, me apaixonar, viver pai!

\- o câncer nunca te impediu de ter essas coisas Edward. Você não pode correr por causa da sua perna, mais o resto, você pode fazer muito bem.

\- E o que isso me traria Pai? Mais dor e sofrimento! Ninguém quer ter um relacionamento fadado ao fracasso porque a outra parte esta morrendo!

Ele não disse mais nada, ficamos ali mais algum tempo ate que minha mãe chamou para o jantar.

A minha pequena euforia em conhecer o Jacob tinha ido embora depois da conversa com meu pai, e eu fiquei bem pra baixo depois disso. Duas semanas passaram e eu quase não saia de casa, a não ser pra ir ver o mar. Eu passava meus dias lendo algum livro repetido, ou tocando meu piano, vendo filmes, nada muito interessante. Alice vinha ao meu quarto as vezes e conversava um pouco, mais a tensão entre nós era muita, e as conversas descontraídas e risadas sem sentido não existiam mais. Essas semanas sem a medicação já começaram a surtir efeito no meu corpo, eu me sentia mais cansado que o normal, as vezes sentia dores mais não contei nada a ninguém.

Uma noite em particular as coisas começaram a mudar. Estávamos sentados jantando e Emmett que não falava comigo a mais de um mês quebrou o silencio.

\- Seth pediu pra eu te convidar pra almoçar na casa dele amanhã. – eu não pensei que ele estivesse falando comigo, então ignorei.

\- ei emo, é com você.

\- O que?

\- O pai do Seth vai fazer um churrasco amanhã e Seth pediu pra eu te chamar. Eu disse que você não iria mais ele insistiu.

\- eu vou. – me arrependi de falar tão rápido quando todos na mesa olharam pra mim.

\- O que? Eu gosto do Seth, ele é legal. – Emmett resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a comer.

O jantar seguiu silencioso e minha mente estava a mil por hora com a possibilidade de ver Jacob novamente. Eu tentei me convencer que ele estava só tentando ser gentil ao me dar o seu telefone, mais estava falhando miseravelmente. Durante o tempo que eu fiquei sem vê-lo sonhei com ele duas vezes e como um menino na puberdade acordei molhado pelo teor dos sonhos. Isso nunca havia acontecido comigo, eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes por nenhum cara e isso estava me deixando nervoso.

O dia chegou e eu estava agitado, troquei de roupa duas vezes antes de Emmett gritar que não ia mais me esperar e ia sem mim. Me olhei no espelho e estava aceitável, com uma calça preta e uma blusa polo verde. Eu estaria mais a vontade de bermuda mais eu nunca mostrava minha prótese pra ninguém, então respirei fundo e desci.

O caminho foi tranquilo e silencioso, Seth não morava muito distante e dez minutos depois estávamos estacionando na frente da casa dos Black. Era um lugar rustico, feito todo de madeira, mais muito bonito. Emmett saiu do carro apressado quando Seth abriu a porta e correu em sua direção. Seth pulou no colo do Emmett que o beijou apaixonadamente, e como sempre acontecia fiquei com inveja do amor dos dois. Estava tão centrado na cena a minha frente que me assustei quando alguém gritou da porta da casa.

\- Seth Ethan Black isso são modos?! – eu me lembrava perfeitamente daquela voz.

\- Cuida da sua vida irmão. – Seth brincou mais desceu do colo do Emmett.

Sai do carro timidamente e Seth veio me cumprimentar, Jacob estava falando com Emmett mais notei que ele me olhava. Fui gratamente surpreendido quando me aproximei da porta e ele me abraçou. Eu soube na mesma hora que aquele cheiro isso ser a minha perdição.

\- Olá Edward como você está?

\- Bem doutor Black. – me virei para o Seth. – e obrigado por me convidar Seth.

\- Na verdade Jacob pediu pra eu te chamar. – custou todo o meu alto controle para eu não corar.

\- então, obrigado. – ele sorriu sem nem um pouco de constrangimento.

\- Vou aceitar seu agradecimento se você me chamar de Jacob. Doutor Black eu sou só no hospital.

\- Tudo bem então, Jacob. – Ele sorriu e nós entramos.

A casa por dentro era tão bonita quanto por fora, alguns móveis pareciam vir de dentro da madeira da parede, e tudo era perfeitamente no lugar. Fui apresentado ao pai de Jacob que era uma versão mais velha dele. Billy como ele gostava de ser chamado era muito amável, e bem divertido, fazendo piadas com Emmett o tempo todo. Foi a primeira vez que vi meu irmão nervoso na frente de alguém, eu achei que pelo tempo que ele e Seth estavam juntos que ele já conhecia o pai do namorado. Fomos em direção ao quintal, e fui apresentado a Charlie Swan melhor amigo de Billy e que estava na churrasqueira. Quando o churrasco ficou pronto sentamos no quintal onde uma bela mesa foi posta e Billy começou a contar historias constrangedoras de Seth e Jacob e Emmett acabou ficando mais tranquilo. Jacob e eu não conversamos em particular, mais o tempo que ficamos na mesa ele não parou de me olhar e intimamente eu adorei isso.

O almoço acabou e Billy e Charlie pediram desculpas mais correram para a tv pois o time dos dois estava jogando. Seth e Emmett saíram caminhando pelo jardim e só sobrou Jacob e eu na mesa.

\- eu pensei que esse povo ia comer ate os pratos! – ele brincou e eu ri.

\- E olha que o Emm quase não comeu, ele estava com vergonha do seu pai.

\- eu sei, e foi hilário! - Gargalhamos lembrando da cena.

\- e a cara dele quando meu pai perguntou "Cullen quais são as suas intenções com o meu filho?" – minha barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir.

\- Eu tinha que ter feito um vídeo da cara dele.

\- e então Edward me fale sobre você? – ele mudou repentinamente de assunto.

\- eu não tenho nada pra dizer. Eu sou comum!

\- Você é tudo menos comum Edward. – ele me olhou intensamente e eu fiquei um pouco sem reação com o que ele disse.

– na verdade você deve saber tudo sobre mim, você ficou no lugar do Phil, sabe tudo sobre seus pacientes.

\- Você disse que não é mais paciente dele.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

\- Tá certo. Mais eu não sei nada sobre você, eu sei sobre o seu câncer. Eu quero conhecer o cara por trás disso, seus gostos, suas manias, seus fetiches. – eu tive que rir. *

\- Fetiches?! Você não esta indo rápido demais?

\- que nada, estou indo bem devagar pra você não fugir de mim.

\- eu não fugiria. – nem sei de onde veio isso, mais em algum lugar em mim sentia que era verdade.

\- Então me diga, quem é você?

\- Bem, eu tenho vinte e um, mais isso você já sabe, tenho câncer desde os treze, mais isso você já sabe também, toco piano e violão, amo livros repetidos e o mar, eu amo o mar.

\- Mesmo? Eu também amo o mar, a sensação de pegar uma onda e estar dentro de um tubo é sem explicação, é quase orgástica. – ri do seu jogo de palavras. – Vamos entrar, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Segui atrás dele que não se importou em ir devagar por causa da minha perna, entramos e fomos em direção a um escritório e fiquei encantado com a quantidade de fotos do mar que tinha nas paredes,

\- Uau! Isso é lindo! Você que tirou?

\- Não, foi a minha mãe, ela surfava também, e tirava fotos incríveis.

\- Nossa ela era muito boa. – parei numa foto em particular onde todos os Black posavam sorridentes.

\- Essa foi tirada um mês antes dela morrer, nesse dia ela estava tão feliz, eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia.

\- eu sinto muito.

\- tudo bem, já faz muito tempo.

\- Ela parecia ser muito especial.

\- Ela era incrível, mesmo no fim ela nunca reclamava, ela cuidou de mim e do Seth ate o ultimo dia.

\- Ela não estava no hospital?

\- Não, ela não queria ficar longe da gente e do meu pai.

Continuei a olhar para a infinidade de fotos e parei em frente a uma onde um pequeno Jacob estava dentro do tubo, a alegria dele era tão grande que me vi sorrindo.

\- Foi ela quem tirou essa foto?

\- Foi. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu entrei num tubo e não cai. Ela sempre tinha uma maquina fotográfica colada no corpo pra captar esses momentos.

\- É lindo!

\- Muito obrigado. – ele sorriu debochado.

\- eu estava falando da foto. – ele fingiu uma dor no coração e eu ri, eu fazia muito isso com ele.

\- Eu sempre quis aprender a surfar, mais por razões óbvias eu nunca consegui.

\- O que, por causa da sua perna? – assenti meio triste.

\- Isso é bobagem sabia! Você pode surfar muito bem.

\- Se isso era pra ser uma piada não teve graça nenhuma. – sai do escritório e fui procurar por Emmett para ir embora. Eu não esperava que ele fizesse graça com a falta da minha perna, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, doeu pra caramba.

\- Edward espera. – ele estava logo atrás de mim.

\- Edward! – ele segurou no meu braço e me olhou bem serio.

\- eu nunca faria piada com uma coisas dessas, esta me ouvindo, principalmente com você, eu jamais falaria alguma coisa pra te deixar desconfortável. Me desculpe se você se ofendeu, mais sim, você pode surfar. Com algumas adaptações, mais você pode. – ele soltou meu braço e caminhei de volta para o quintal onde tínhamos almoçado.

\- me desculpe agir assim, eu sou meio paranoico quando o assunto é a minha perna, ou a falta dela. Eu não falo muito sobre isso.

\- Tudo bem não falamos, mais você vem surfar comigo amanhã.

\- O que? Não, eu...

\- O que? Você não sabe nadar?

\- eu sei, mais eu... – sussurrei timidamente mais ele me ouviu. – eu não posso me equilibrar, não posso ficar sobre as duas pernas. – abaixei a cabeça pela minha tristeza.

\- olhe pra mim Edward. – ele levantou meu rosto com um suave carinho e fiquei hipnotizado por aqueles olhos.

\- Você confia em mim Edward? – Não sei por que aquele homem que até então era um desconhecido me passava tanta confiança. Eu só assenti.

\- então acredite em mim quando digo que vamos surfar amanhã. – fiquei preso naqueles lindos olhos até que ouvimos uma pequena tosse, era o pai de Jacob.

\- Desculpe atrapalhar, mais Emmett esta chamando você pra ir pra casa.

\- Tudo bem senhor Black, quer dizer, Billy, já estava na hora mesmo.

Jacob me acompanhou ate o carro e prometeu passar bem cedo no outro dia para me buscar, novamente ele me abraçou e enquanto Seth e Emmett se beijavam pela milésima vez dei o numero do meu telefone a ele.

Pensei que a volta pra casa seria silenciosa mais Emm puxou conversa.

\- Foi um ótimo dia. – ele começou sem graça.

\- É foi sim.

\- eu não sabia que você e o irmão do Seth eram tão amigos?

\- Nós não somos.

\- Vocês pareciam tão íntimos!

\- Nos conhecemos no hospital a algumas semanas, só isso. – não estava entendendo onde Emmett queria chegar com o interrogatório.

\- Você não disse nada.

\- Como eu poderia? Você agora finge que eu já morri! – ele freou o carro bruscamente e me olhou com raiva.

\- olha, eu sei que tenho sido um pouco idiota, mais porra Edward, você quer morrer! Você é meu irmão caçula e eu não posso fazer nada pra te ajudar! Isso me fode cara! Então você veio com essa merda toda de parar os remédios, então eu fiquei mais puto ainda sabendo que com isso eu vou te perder mais rápido. Eu sei que eu tenho que respeitar sua decisão, que você é adulto e toda essa merda mais é difícil, eu só não quero ficar mal com você enquanto você ainda esta aqui. – me senti meio sufocado com o desabafo do Emm, mais sorri de lado.

\- Foi o Seth quem te disse tudo isso não foi? – ele bufou e ligou o carro novamente.

\- Você não faz ideia o quanto ele pode ser persistente quando quer! – ele riu.

\- eu imagino.

Ficamos nesse clima leve ate chegarmos em casa e antes que eu pudesse entrar ele me abraçou e pediu desculpas, eu aceitei e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho e dormir. O dia não tinha sido cansativo mais eu estava exausto, mais antes que eu pudesse cair no sono um coisa veio a minha mente. – Porra eu vou surfar amanhã! – então eu dormi, tão bem quanto a muito tempo eu não dormia.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Acordei antes do dia nascer e antes mesmo de abrir os olhos eu estava sorrindo. – eu vou surfar hoje! Foi a ultima coisa que pensei antes de dormir e a primeira ao acordar. Levantei o mais rápido que eu pude e quase cai no banheiro de tão eufórico. Jacob não tinha marcado uma hora especifica, ele disse cedo, então cinco e meia da manhã era cedo não é? Terminei de me vestir e antes que eu saísse do quarto meu celular bipou avisando que eu tinha uma mensagem, fiquei tentado a ignorar mais voltei e peguei o troço. Eu não tinha uma mensagem, eu tinha cinco, todas de Jacob.

22:50 – eu sei que tá tarde, mais você chegou bem?

00:10 – acho que você já dormiu.

00:30 – adorei o tempo que passamos juntos, amanhã, tecnicamente hoje, vai ser incrível! – eu sorri como um bobo.

00:35 – tudo bem eu vou dormir, desculpe te perturbar essa hora, amanhã ignore isso totalmente!(risos). – eu realmente estava rindo agora.

05:45 – Bom dia raio de sol! Pronto para o melhor dia da sua vida? Chego em 15 minutos e esteja na porta, não quero acordar sua família. PS: esteja de short.

Eu perdi meu radiante sorriso quando eu li o final da mensagem, estar de short! Nem pensar! Eu não mostrava a minha perna ou o que sobrou dela pra ninguém. Nem mesmo meus pais tinham autorização de entrar no quarto se eu estivesse sem a prótese. Eu sei que é uma reação idiota, mais eu não consigo! Eu já tinha colocado uma calça de moletom antiga e sabia que ia incomodar um pouco, mais eu não ia deixa-lo ver a minha perna. Ouvi barulho de carro e meu peito apertou, respirei fundo e desci pra abrir a porta pra ele.

\- Bom dia Edward. – ele veio até mim todo cheio de sorrisos e abraços. Eu já adorava aquele sorriso.

\- Bom dia Jacob. – sorri sem graça e ele se afastou me olhando torto.

\- Cadê o short? – fiquei um pouco apreensivo e balancei a cabeça.

\- Porque será que eu tinha certeza que você ia me dar trabalho com isso? – ele sorria de lado.

\- Aqui, eu trouxe isso pra você. – ele pegou uma sacola no carro e dentro tinha um macacão de surf. – é do Seth, como vocês tem o mesmo tamanho acho que vai ficar bom.

\- Jacob não precisa, eu estou bem assim.

\- Deus, que cara teimoso! Anda homem, vá se trocar, as melhores ondas são bem cedo e não podemos perder nada. – me deixei contagiar por toda aquela animação e o convidei pra entrar enquanto me trocava.

Subi e respirei fundo ao abrir o saco e ver que junto do macacão havia uma meia antiderrapante, ele com certeza pensou em tudo. Me troquei o mais rápido que consegui, e realmente a roupa me serviu bem, não deixando a mostra nenhuma parte da prótese, como na parte do pé era uma replica exata de um só que de silicone, a meia serviu muito bem. Quando desci fui surpreendido por um Jacob claramente desconfortável sentado em frente a minha mãe.

\- Bom dia filho. – não pude evitar fazer uma careta quando minha mãe me beijou.

\- Bom dia, vamos Jacob.

\- Vocês não vão tomar café? Eu faço rapidinho.

\- Obrigado senhora Cullen, mais eu trouxe algumas coisas pra nós, estão no carro.

\- Vamos então. – eu queria sair dali depressa antes que as perguntas incomodas começassem.

\- Onde vocês vão a essa hora? – tarde demais.

\- Eu convidei o Edward para surfar comigo. – Jacob educadamente respondeu e eu bufei, eu sabia onde isso ia dar.

\- Mais não vai ser perigoso? Você pode ficar doente filho? – pronto, minha pouca paciência acabou naquele instante.

\- Eu já estou doente mãe! Uma gripe não vai me matar mais rápido! – o silencio que se seguiu foi bem desconfortável, e xinguei internamente pela cara triste que eu dei a minha mãe logo pela manhã.

\- Tudo bem querido, tenha um bom dia. – me obriguei a não olhar para o rosto de Jacob, eu sabia que ele estava constrangido.

\- Até mais senhora Cullen, foi um prazer. – ele se despediu e foi em direção a porta.

Caminhei ate o carro lentamente depois de me despedir da minha mãe e encontrei um Jacob bem serio a minha espera.

\- Vamos?

\- Você tinha que ser tão estupido com ela? – seu tom de voz me assustou e seus olhos estavam fervendo de raiva. – Ela só estava preocupada, ela é sua mãe!

\- Ela se preocupa demais! Tentei terminar o assunto.

\- Me desculpe por ela, mais você foi um filha da puta sabia?! – minha raiva cresceu e olhei bem pra ele.

\- O que? Me olhar feio não vai mudar o que você fez, nem o que eu disse. – eu estava fervendo por dentro, virei as costas e tentei voltar pra casa, mais ele deu a volta no carro e parou na minha frente.

\- Sai! – em tentei não gritar.

\- Não! Você precisa entender de uma vez exatamente como eu sou, se algo me incomoda eu falo, brigo, grito ate, mais eu não guardo. E eu não gostei do modo como você tratou a sua mãe então eu tinha que falar. Você esta com raiva? Ótimo, fique com raiva, você tem seus motivos, mais descontar em cima dela não vai adiantar nada. Agora, você vai voltar lá pra dentro e se afundar em auto piedade ou vai entrar no carro?

Eu queria gritar com ele, mandar ele se fuder e nunca mais olhar pra ele de novo, mais ele estava certo e por mais raiva que eu estivesse sentindo naquele momento, dei a volta e entrei no carro silenciosamente, ele ainda me olhou por um tempo, mais entrou também e foi em direção a praia.

Não falamos nenhuma palavra durante o caminho, e minha raiva já havia se transformado em culpa e vergonha; agora eu não queria olhar pra ele pelo papel infantil e estupido de mais cedo. Ele parou o carro bem perto da praia e ficamos parados olhando pra frente sem saber o que dizer.

\- Desculpa! – falamos juntos e ele sorriu de lado.

\- Me desculpe pela cena lá em casa. – eu comecei. – eu odeio essa sensação de ser vigiado o tempo todo, de não poder fazer nada sem que todo mundo aprove, por que pode não ser bom pra minha saúde. Odeio essa sensação de pena.

\- Eu entendo, mais você não é vigiado Edward, você é cuidado. Muita gente daria tudo pra ter o que você tem.

\- O que? Câncer?

\- Uma mãe. – Porra, agora eu estava me sentindo pior, eu sabia que esse era um assunto delicado pra ele.

\- Me desculpe Jake, eu acho melhor você me levar de volta! – eu estava me sentindo péssimo.

Ele sorriu torto e eu não entendi. – você me chamou de Jake, só minha mãe me chamava assim.

\- Me desculpe então. – eu queria que a terra se abrisse pra me engolir de tanta vergonha.

\- Não, eu gostei! Agora, eu não vou levar você pra casa, eu tenho uma missão aqui, e outra coisa que você vai aprender sobre mim é que eu nunca desisto. – ele riu. – outra coisa sobre mim é que eu não fico remoendo um assunto, eu não guardo magoa, eu só ponho pra fora e depois esqueço.

\- estou aprendendo muita coisa sobre você hoje! – tentei sorrir.

\- Esse não é o objetivo de um encontro? – ele sorriu com todos os dentes a mostra e fiquei sem ação. Aquilo era um encontro? Desde quando? Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto ele saia do carro e tirava duas pranchas e uma mochila da mala. Eu estava mesmo tendo um encontro com Jacob? Ou melhor, Jake? Um sorriso idiota estava no meu rosto quando ele bateu na janela me assustando um pouco e me chamando pra sair.

\- Vem nervosinho o mar esta incrível! - eu saí, mais meu sorriso não diminuiu nem um centímetro, ao contrario, só aumentou, vendo a beleza que o mar estava aquela manhã.

Na próxima meia hora Jake me deu um curso básico de como ficar em pé na prancha. Ele sabia que eu não podia me equilibrar muito bem, mais ele me ignorou totalmente. Enquanto ele falava meu medo de não conseguir estava começando a ficar evidente da minha cara, mais estava fazendo o possível para me controlar.

\- Ok Edward, você já sabe o teórico da coisa, vamos cair? – ele correu sorridente com a prancha debaixo do braço e mergulhou gritando feito criança. Eu fui mas cauteloso, me atrapalhando em equilibrar o meu andar e a prancha.

A sensação da agua do mar no meu corpo mesmo com o macacão era espetacular! Eu passei muito tempo sentado em frente a praia mais sem coragem de entrar, mais hoje isso tinha acabado. Nadei um pouco ate estar mais perto de Jake, e mesmo desajeitadamente consegui sentar na prancha.

\- Bem Edward, agora é com você, sentar na prancha você já conseguiu então use seus braços pra remar e pegue essa onda.

Uma hora e meia depois eu já estava frustrado e com raiva de tanto caldo que eu tomei. Eu começava muito bem, mais na hora de subir na prancha eu caia, eu não tinha controle. Jake ficava explicando e falando mais eu não conseguia, eu só queria gritar e desistir.

\- vamos Edward, tenta essa ai! – ele apontou para a grande onda que vinha e mais uma vez eu só cai e engoli metade do mar.

\- merda! Gritei e ele riu me deixando mais furioso.

\- Que bom que você esta se divertindo. – ei gritei sarcástico.

Sentei na prancha de novo e nem notei quando ele saiu da agua e voltou sem a sua prancha.

\- Estressadinho chega pra lá. – ele montou atrás de mim e eu travei sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que você está fazendo? – eu tentei não gaguejar.

\- te ensinando a surfar. Não esta dando certo você sozinho então vamos fazer juntos. Sua voz colada ao meu ouvido estava me fazendo tremer e graças a Deus que a agua estava um gelo, eu não queria ter que explicar isso.

\- Faz o seguinte, você rema, e quando você levantar eu te ajudo a ficar de pé.

\- Tudo bem. Eu fiz o que ele disse e quando levantei senti sua mão segurar minha cintura, eu tremi e claro me desequilibrei e cai.

\- Mais que Porra! – gritei quando consegui voltar do fundo.

\- Você foi bem, vamos de novo.

\- Não! Já chega! Eu vou pra areia. – tentei voltar pra praia mais ele segurou meu braço e empurrou minha cabeça na agua.

\- Seu desgraçado, você quer me matar?! – eu queria soca-lo.

\- Esfriou a cabeça? Ele sorria.

\- Você é um babaca!

\- Não, você está sendo um babaca. Um babaca, medroso e resmungão! – se olhar matasse ele estava perdido.

\- sobe na prancha Edward! – com muito ódio no coração eu subi e cruzei os braços, ele subiu também sentando de frente pra mim.

\- Desde que nós chegamos aqui você só reclama e diz que não vai conseguir.

\- Mais eu não estou conseguindo!

\- Por que você colocou na cabeça que é fraco demais pra ficar de pé. Você odeia quando as pessoas sentem pena de você, mais você é o pior de todos! Para de pensar nas suas limitações que você vai conseguir! – abaixei a cabeça envergonhado, ele sabia exatamente o que dizer.

\- Ed. – ele levantou meio rosto com o dedo. – confia em mim, melhor, confie em você. Vamos tentar de novo? – não pude deixar de sorrir com o ed.

\- Ed? Mesmo? – eu ri e ele corou.

\- Se você pode me chamar de Jake eu vou chama-lo de Ed. – ele sorriu e eu não consegui ficar mais chateado.

\- Tudo bem Jacob Black, mais se eu me afogar você vai ter que me ressuscitar.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sou bom em boca a boca! – ele riu e voltou para a parte de trás da prancha, me deixando novamente sem saber o que dizer sobre o seu sutil comentário.

Me posicionei e tentei mais uma vez, uma, duas, três, sete. Eu continuava caindo e Jake continuava mandando eu fazer de novo.

\- Não pense Ed, só sinta. Deixe a água guiar você!

Eu queria mandar tudo se foder e voltar pra casa mais o olhar dele pra mim era tão esperançoso que eu não queria decepcionar. Notei uma onda chegando e comecei a remar, eu podia ouvir Jake gritando pra eu remar mais forte então juntei toda força que eu tinha e remei. Quando a hora chegou eu pulei e por um segundo eu esperei a água chegar na minha cara de novo mais ela não veio. Abri os olhos e eu estava lá, em pé, com Jake me segurando claro, mais eu estava de pé na minha primeira onda. Foi muito rápido, e quando caímos na água tudo o que eu queria fazer era gritar, mais Jake já estava fazendo por nós dois.

\- Você conseguiu! Você conseguiu! – eu não conseguia parar de rir.

\- Você me viu? Foi tão rápido, mais eu fiquei em pé! Eu fiquei! – eu já estava gritando também. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou forte e foi por muito pouco que eu não chorei.

\- Obrigado Jake! – eu estava visivelmente emocionado.

\- Você fez isso Ed, você! – nossos olhos se encontraram e havia tanta admiração vindo dele que eu me senti extraordinário. – Vamos de novo! – eu gargalhei da sua euforia infantil e voltei pra prancha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu estava faminto, cheio de areia, com o rosto corado de tanto sol, mais nunca havia me sentido tão vivo. Eu consegui ficar de pé novamente outras vezes e cada vez a emoção era a mesma. Quando finalmente saímos da agua já era o final da manhã, e Jake tirou uns sanduiches da mochila e um pequeno cooler com refrigerante gelado, era um maná dos deuses diante da minha fome. Comemos e conversamos por um tempo falando sobre praias famosas por suas ondas perfeitas. Jacob tinha um sonho de surfar no Havaí, e eu brinquei com ele que era um sonho cliché de todo surfista.

\- tudo bem espertinho, e qual é o seu sonho? – ele sorria, mais meu sorriso morreu um pouco ao pensar na minha resposta.

\- Me desculpe não precisa responder. – ele ficou serio diante do meu silencio.

\- tudo bem, eu posso responder. – sorri um pouco sem graça e me sentei de frente para o mar.

\- a resposta obvia seria viver, não é? Mais eu não sonho com isso, eu não acredito em milagres. – Jake estava visivelmente tenso com o assunto, mais eu continuei.

\- Eu só queria tempo. Esse é o meu sonho, ter tempo.

\- Tempo pra que? – ele perguntou sem olhar nos meus olhos.

\- Pra fazer o tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer e não pude, por causa da doença.

\- o que por exemplo? Ele perguntou baixinho.

\- coisas como... – parei pra pensar bem antes de continuar. – Hoje foi um dia incrível Jake, e eu sempre quis surfar e nunca pude, em parte por medo, em parte pela doença, mais coisas como essas, dias como esses, fazem uma vida valer a pena. Entende?

\- Eu entendo sim. E fico feliz de ter podido proporcionar isso a você.

\- Eu nunca vou esquecer esse dia. Muito obrigado.

Ele tocou o meu braço e sorriu sem dizer mais nada, realmente não precisava, tudo estava dito na força dos seus olhos em mim. Ainda ficamos mais algum tempo na praia, mais meu corpo estava gritando de cansaço e ele percebeu. Jake me deixou em casa e antes de ir me abraçou forte me fazendo corar e sorrir. Ainda não era cinco da tarde, mais tudo que eu queria era um banho e cama.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Explicações rápidas anônimos e Herykha( Viva! Primeira revisão!)**

 **Meu computador morreu e eu perdi toda a fic. Primeiro eu gritei, depois chorei, e depois de três cigarros de desespero, minha mente se lembrou do São Google.**

 **Eu SEMPRE, gravo tudo que eu faço na minha conta exatamente pra essas eventualidades, mais o desespero foi tanto que eu surtei, literalmente. Agora, mais calma e com tudo gravado no celular e em um pen-drive, só pra garantir. Fique atento, por que teremos mais de um capítulo postado hoje.**

 **PRIMEIRA REVISÃO!**

 **Herykha, muito obrigado por ler o que escrevo, e por comentar.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 4

Fui acordado as onze da noite pelo ronco da minha barriga faminta, definitivamente um dia na praia só com sanduiches não faz bem pra ninguém. Desci e encontrei Emmett e Seth no sofá tentando se engolir em um beijo.

\- tudo bem que depois das onze o pornô já está liberado, mais acho que papai e mamãe não iam gostar dessa cena Emm. – Os dois pularam assustados e Emmett quase caiu do sofá.

\- Porra Edward! Você quase nos matou de susto. – eu ri com gosto.

\- Oi Seth.

\- Oi Edward. – ele estava corado e ofegante. – Como foi lá na praia?

\- Que praia? – meu irmão curioso foi totalmente ignorado.

\- Foi ótimo, e a propósito, obrigado pelo macacão.

\- Não foi nada.

\- que macacão? Do que vocês estão falando?

\- Deixa de ser curioso Emm! Volta a tentar arrancar a boca do Seth enquanto eu como tá, eu estou faminto!

Caminhei em direção à cozinha e no caminho senti minha coxa doer. – merda! Eu preciso me exercitar mais.

A dor passou tão rápido quanto veio e abri a geladeira a procura de alguma coisa pra comer. Só de olhar tanta salada, broto, tofu, eu fiquei desanimado. Minha mãe e essa ideia macrobiótica, mais a fome era tanta que foi isso mesmo. Nunca uma salada me fez tão feliz, e quando finalmente terminei estava pronto pra voltar a dormir.

Voltei para o quarto, me despedindo de Seth que já estava de saída, e fiquei tentado a perguntar sobre Jake. Mais eu ia perguntar o que? E aí Seth, seu lindo irmão falou de mim? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre o dia incrível que passamos? Ou, será que você pode pedir a seu irmão pra da próxima vez que ele estiver comigo pra ele me beijar da mesma maneira que o Emmett faz com você? Eu era patético! Fechei a porta e fui ao banheiro.

Quando saí, meu celular piscava avisando que tinha uma mensagem então deitei na cama e fui ver o que era. Eu quase caí da cama quando abri a mensagem e varias fotos minhas em diferentes momentos do meu dia com Jake estavam lá. – O que é isso?

Uma foto em especial tinha um pequeno texto, ¨essa é a minha preferida, Jake¨

Era o momento em que eu fiquei em pé pela primeira vez na onda. Meu sorriso era meio assustado mais tão grande que eu não pude deixar de sorrir de novo. Meu sono foi embora rapidamente enquanto eu tentava decidir se ligava ou não pra ele naquela hora. Olhei o horário que a mensagem havia chegado e tinha uns vinte minutos. Decidi ariscar.

O telefone tocou três vezes e antes que eu desistisse ele atendeu esbaforido.

\- Oi, oi, Jacob Black falando.

\- Como eu não percebi você tirando essas fotos? Será que você é um voyeur e eu não sei? – sorri quando ouvi ele gargalhar.

\- Boa noite belo adormecido. Se você não tivesse passado metade do tempo reclamando teria percebido a câmera colada no meu braço. E sim eu gosto de olhar, mais a coisa ou a pessoa tem que me chamar muita atenção.

\- É, o mar estava lindo mesmo. – fingi não entender seu flerte.

\- Mais eu não tirei fotos do mar. – ele continuou e meu coração começou a acelerar.

\- O que você esta fazendo? Você parecia ter vindo correndo pra atender. – desconversei.

\- eu estou fazendo um... Porra! Espera aí! – ouvi quando ele correu e começou a xingar por alguma coisa.

\- Jake? Jake? O que foi?

\- Merda, queimei meu jantar.

\- Me desculpa, eu posso ligar amanhã.

\- Não! – ele parecia nervoso. – não desliga, não é nada demais. Meu pai deixou uma macarrão grudento aqui e eu estava com preguiça demais pra fazer outra coisa mais acabou queimando.

\- Agora eu estou me sentindo culpado por deixar você com fome!

\- Não fique, você só me salvou de ter uma indigestão comendo aquilo. Eu vou pedir uma pizza.

\- Nossa que inveja! Meu jantar foi salada de tofu com broto de feijão e vagem.

\- Por que você está tentando se matar assim, cara? – Jake fingiu tristeza e eu ri.

\- Minha mãe descobriu a muito tempo os benefícios da alimentação macrobiótica e eu só como coisas assim.

\- Eu sinto muito por você. – ele fez graça. – mais de vez enquanto rola um hambúrguer, uma batata-frita, essas coisas né?

\- Não. Nadinha. Eu acho que a ultima vez em que eu comi algo assim eu não estava nem doente.

\- Espera, isso faz mais de nove anos Edward!

\- Pois é.

\- Isso é quase um sacrilégio! Como medico, eu te recomendo comer pelo menos uma porcaria a cada sete dias. – eu já estava gargalhando com ele.

\- Tudo bem doutor, obrigado pela receita.

\- Essa é uma daquelas coisas?

\- O que? Não entendi.

\- Aquelas coisas que você sonha fazer. Você comentou sobre isso na praia. – me lembrei da conversa.

\- É sim. Comer um hambúrguer bem grandão com muito queijo e bacon, comer tanta batata frita que minha barriga doa, e pra finalizar um grande sundae de chocolate.

\- Nossa, fiquei com mais fome só de pensar. Mais a sua lista não é grande, você só sonha em comer?

\- Não, isso é só o numero um da lista. – eu ri

\- Que bom. – ele parecia aliviado. – Pensei que estava afim de um cara que tem tara por comida. – ele riu e eu fiquei em silencio. Ele esta afim de mim? Ainda bem que eu estava deitado, senão teria caído no chão.

\- Ei, você ainda esta ai? – me deu conta que fiquei quieto demais.

\- estou, desculpa, eu...

\- só estava pensando no que eu disse.

\- é.

\- e isso te incomoda? O fato de eu estar afim de você? – ele era totalmente direto.

\- Não, quer dizer, um pouco.

\- Por que Edward? Que eu saiba você não tem ninguém, eu também não tenho, somos só dois caras gays se conhecendo. Então qual é o problema? – eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer, na verdade eu sabia, mais não queria que ele se afastasse.

\- Escuta Jake, eu adorei o nosso dia, mesmo! Mais eu não posso continuar com isso, quer dizer, eu me sinto lisonjeado, mais eu não posso ter um relacionamento de verdade.

\- Mais por que não? Você é livre, eu também...

\- Jake sem hipocrisia tá bom! – eu me arrependi no exato momento eu que eu disse isso.

\- Eu não estou sendo hipócrita, eu realmente acredito que a gente se deu bem, que podemos...

\- Jake eu tenho câncer! Eu estou morrendo, pode não ser hoje ou amanhã, mais vai acontecer, e eu não quero pensar que quando isso acontecer mais gente vai ficar sofrendo. Já basta a minha família! – a linha ficou muda mais eu podia ouvir a sua respiração pesada.

\- me desculpa Jake, eu não queria te magoar.

\- o que mais tem na sua lista? – a mudança brusca de assusto me pegou desprevenido.

\- O que?

\- Sua lista? O que mais tem nela? Roubar uma loja, andar pelado na rua, o que? – eu tive que sorrir da maneira dele agir.

\- Acho que roubar uma loja não deve ser o sonho de ninguém e definitivamente eu nunca andaria pelado na rua.

\- mesmo! Quando eu era criança eu sonhava o tempo todo que estava pelado na rua.

\- Você é doente! – nós rimos e ele mudou o assunto de novo.

\- Janta comigo amanhã?

\- Jake, por favor, eu já disse...

\- Não, espera, amanhã eu não posso estou de plantão no hospital, depois de amanhã.

\- você escutou alguma coisa que eu falei pra você?

\- Claro que sim! Que você vai morrer, blá blá blá, ninguém mais pode sofrer, blá blá blá, eu ouvi.

\- Você tem problemas sérios sabia?!

\- Escuta, você disse que não está afim de mim.

\- eu não disse! – droga! Eu podia imaginar o sorrisinho que ele estava dando.

\- continuando, você disse que está afim de mim, mais não vai me dar uma chance, certo?

\- Jake!

\- Certo?

\- Ok, certo.

\- Mais nós podemos ser amigos, não podemos?! Amigos saem juntos, amigos jantam juntos, surfam juntos. E então? Amigos? – eu sabia que não devia aceitar, mais mesmo tendo o conhecido a tão pouco tempo ele já fazia parte da minha vida.

\- Ok, amigos.

\- Então você vai jantar comigo depois de amanhã. – não era um pedido.

\- e onde você vai me levar? Você já sabe o que eu como, não é muito fácil encontrar comida pra mim.

\- Deixa comigo que eu resolvo.

\- Sim senhor, doutor. – eu ri.

\- E não esquece de fazer a lista.

\- Porra você cismou com isso!

\- Deixa de reclamar de tudo e faz a merda da lista. Vou querer ler no dia do nosso segundo encontro.

\- Jake!

\- O que?! Encontro de amigos, só isso! – eu sentia o riso na sua voz.

\- Tudo bem, deixa eu dormir por que... – me assustei com a hora. – Jake são duas horas da manhã!

\- eu nem vi a hora passar.

\- nem eu!

\- Isso acontece quando o papo é bom, quando a pessoa do outro lado da linha é interessante.

\- Jake não começa! Vai dormir, por que essa hora você não vai conseguir pizza em lugar nenhum.

\- e eu vou dormir com fome?

\- O que você quer que eu faça? Vá ai dar de comer a você? – eu ri

\- assim eu não vou poder ser seu amigo! Essas frases de duplo sentido vão acabar comigo!

\- Deixa de ser palhaço! Eu podia ouvir sua risada.

\- Vai comer um biscoito, beber um leite!

\- Agora chega! Beber um leite! Você precisa se controlar Edward eu sei que você está a perigo, mais me oferecer leite é demais!

\- Idiota pervertido isso que você é! – eu ri – eu aqui uma horas dessas te oferecendo uma mão amiga e você...

\- Eu vou desligar, eu vou desligar! Mão amiga! Duas horas da manhã e você quer me dar uma mão amiga! E eu que sou o pervertido! – minha barriga já doía de tanta idiotice e riso, mais eu estava adorando.

\- Agora serio, eu vou dormir.

\- não antes de fazer a minha lista!

\- Tá legal, vou fazer e dormir.

\- isso mesmo, obedeça o médico!

\- Idiota, e Jake, obrigado por compreender.

\- ok. Até quarta.

\- Até. Me manda uma mensagem dizendo a hora.

\- ok.

\- ok.

\- ok. – eu ri da palhaçada.

\- ok.

\- Você pode parar de dar em cima de mim? Já está feio! – rimos

\- certo. Durma bem.

\- eu vou sonhar é com a sua mão amiga!

\- babaca! Ri e desliguei o telefone.

Fiquei jogado por um tempo na cama rindo e repassando minha conversa com ele. Eu queria aceitar o seu flerte, queria mesmo! Tudo o que eu queria era que um cara como Jake olhasse pra mim, que eu pudesse amar alguém assim e ser amado de volta. Mais seria cruel demais deixar que isso acontecesse pra que ele sofresse sozinho no final. Eu já me importava demais com ele pra deixar. Ia ser bom tê-lo por perto, ele era divertido, não ficava o tempo todo perguntando se eu estava bem, me tratava normal, apesar de tudo. Definitivamente ser só amigo dele ia ser melhor!

Já estava começando a ficar com sono quando lembrei da merda da lista. Fui pulando até o armário, já que eu já tinha tirado a prótese e peguei um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

LISTA DE DESEJOS

comer comida boa

dormir na praia e ver o sol nascer

correr na chuva

cantar em publico

ser amado

Fiquei olhando pra aquela lista por um tempo e decidi que para o bem da minha amizade com Jake eu ia tirar o ultimo item da lista. Era o meu desejo mais precioso, mais se eu conseguisse os outros quatro eu ficaria feliz. Fiz uma copia dos quatro primeiros desejos e coloquei na mesinha ao lado da cama, joguei o bloco de notas em baixo da casa e me ajeitei pra dormir.

PVO NARRADOR

Quando o sono realmente chegou, Edward foi embalado por ondas gigantes, onde ele surfava e ria junto com Jake. Geralmente ele não gostava de sonhar, tudo neles era dor, sofrimento e morte. Mais aquele sonho era diferente, Jake estava lá, e Edward tinha certeza que seu amigo nunca deixaria a dor e a tristeza chegar perto dele novamente. Ele aproveitou desse sonho enquanto pode, e quando sua mãe entrou pela manhã no seu quarto pra saber se ele estava bem, ela encontrou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ela o observou atentamente por alguns minutos, fazendo uma oração silenciosa para que o motivo do sorriso não fosse embora nunca mais.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Anônimos queridos e Herykha, apartir daqui, a fic terá uma visão mais ampla dos acontecimentos. Porque? Por que tendo somente a ideia e sentimentos de Edward como narrador, eu fiquei muito limitada, então resolvi abranger mais isso. Então fiquem de olho. E ainda teremos mais um capítulo hoje e quero revisões por favor, agora fiquei mal acostumada.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 5

Depois de uma noite com sonhos maravilhosos, Edward acordou como a muito tempo não acordava, ele estava feliz, simplesmente feliz. Sua animação era tão evidente que Alice teve que perguntar quem foi o responsável por toda aquela felicidade. Emmett é claro, brincou sobre a natureza da amizade dele com Jacob e ele deixou bem claro a todos que ele e Jacob eram só amigos e que ficariam só nisso. Não passou despercebido por sua mãe a pequena centelha de tristeza que apareceu nos olhos dele quando ele disse isso, mais preferiu não comentar. Talvez o destino estivesse dando ao seu filho o motivo que ele precisava pra viver, e se esse motivo se chamava Jacob Black, bem, ela faria tudo pra que ele fosse feliz, até mesmo brigar com Emm sobre o assunto.

O dia passou calmamente e Edward recebeu duas mensagens de Jake, uma perguntando sobre a sua lista, e outro marcando um horário para busca-lo no dia seguinte. Edward respondeu a primeira mensagem com brincadeira, dizendo que ele era muito obsessivo com as coisas e a segunda com um simples ok.

Na noite seguinte, as sete em ponto, um sorridente Jake chegava a casa dos Cullen e era recebido por uma empolgada Esme.

\- Boa noite Jacob. Entre fique a vontade Edward já vai descer.

\- Boa noite senhora Cullen.

\- Por favor querido me chame de Esme.

Alice e o marido estavam chegando de um passeio na praia cumprimentaram Jake e ele ficou cativado pela energia da pequena mulher. Ele pensou que se um dia tivesse uma irmã, que ela seria como Alice.

Ficaram na sala por algum tempo até que Edward finalmente desceu. Ele fez um pequeno barulho com a garganta para dizer que estava na sala e todos pararam pra admirar o quão bonito ele estava, vestido todo de preto dando um lindo contraste com o seu novo bronzeado.

\- O que? Por que estão me olhando assim?

\- Por que você está lindo filho, só isso.

\- Mãe!

\- Você está. O que eu posso fazer! – ela riu e Jake conseguiu sair do seu pequeno transe. Ele sabia que não devia pensar isso do seu amigo, mais porra ele estava sexy!

\- Vamos então, temos reserva.

\- Onde vocês vão? – Alice não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade.

\- E é da sua conta? – Edward grosseiramente respondeu, mais vendo a cara feia que Jake lhe deu tratou de se desculpar.

\- Me desculpe Alice, eu realmente não sei. Jake não me disse.

\- Por que é uma surpresa ora! Ele riu e Edward teve que se controlar pra não sorrir como um bobo por isso, aquele sorriso seria sua perdição.

\- Então vamos Jake.

\- Mais filho você não vai levar um casaco? Pode esfriar mais tarde.

Edward teve vontade de responder bem malcriado, mais lembrando-se da ultima discussão que teve com Jake por causa disso, ele respirou fundo e disse que ia voltar no quarto e pegar um. Alice se adiantou e correu no quarto do irmão para pega-lo. Ela pegou um casaco no armário mais antes de sair notou a luz do abajur da cabeceira da cama aceso ela se aproximou e antes que apagasse chutou alguma coisa pra baixo da cama.

Edward já estava na porta do carro quando Alice desceu, então ela abraçou Jake e lhe deu o casaco. Eles partiram logo em seguido com Edward reclamando sobre protecionismo exagerado. Jake só riu.

\- Ok, agora que já saímos, cadê minha lista?

\- Eu já disse que você ficou obsessivo com isso? – Edward brincou, mais tirou do bolso da calça o pequeno papel. Jake o olhou, leu e se calou.

\- O que? Nada? Nem uma palavra, nem uma frase, nada?

\- O que você quer que eu diga? – Jake sorriu de lado.

\- Você me fez dormir as duas e meia da manhã pra fazer essa lista e não vai dizer nada?

\- Nadinha, hoje eu vou me concentrar no seu primeiro desejo.

Edward nem percebeu que estavam parando num pequeno restaurante na saída da cidade. Ele já havia passado por lá, mais nunca entrado. O lugar vendia comida tipo fast food então totalmente fora da sua realidade.

\- Por que paramos aqui?

\- Por que vamos jantar aqui. – Jake respondeu.

\- O que? Não! Aqui é uma lanchonete, com certeza não vende comida macrobiótica.

\- E quem disse que vamos comer essa coisa verde que você come todo dia?

\- Jake, eu não estou entendendo. – Edward estava confuso.

\- Como seu novo melhor amigo, por que você quer, devo ressaltar, eu serei sua fada madrinha. Ou melhor fada padrinho se isso existir. – Edward sorria da palhaçada mais ainda não estava entendendo.

\- E como seu fada padrinho, vou conceder a você todos os seus desejos. Começando por... – ele olhou na lista. – comer comida boa. – Jake sorriu.

Saíram do carro e entraram na pequena lanchonete que exalava cheiro de carne e bacon. Edward salivava só com a possibilidade de comer ali. Sentaram numa mesa num canto e rapidamente a garçonete apareceu.

\- Boa noite, posso anotar seu pedido ou vocês preferem o cardápio? – Jake se adiantou.

\- Já sabemos o que queremos. – Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sabemos?

\- Claro que sim. Queremos dois hambúrguer triplo com queijo extra, bacon extra e por favor, sem salada, estamos de dieta. Ordens médicas. – a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Só isso? – ela perguntou.

\- queremos também batata frita grande com queijo cheddar derretido e refrigerante grande.

\- Tudo bem rapazes já trago o pedido de vocês. – Edward estava sem palavras para a fara alimentar que Jake estava o proporcionando.

\- Você vai ficar me olhando assim, ou vai falar alguma coisa? – Jake perguntou.

\- Você sabe que é muita comida não é?

\- Claro que não! É só o começo.

\- Começo?! Você só pode estar brincando! Vou vomitar assim que comer metade do que você já pediu e você diz que é só o começo?

\- Ed meu amigo, relaxe! Curta o momento, você é muito nervoso! E depois você esta acompanhado do seu medico, eu cuido de você! – Edward bufou mais sorriu para seu amigo.

\- Você não é meu medico. Você sabe.

\- Que eu saiba você não tem nenhum então eu peguei a vaga. – Jake riu.

Ficaram conversando por algum tempo até que a garçonete voltou com seu pedido. Jake riu da maneira assustada que Edward olhou para o enorme hambúrguer, mais não fez piada dessa vez.

\- Vamos lá, ataque!

Edward respirou fundo, pegou o enorme sanduiche e deu uma pequena mordida, fechando os olhos e gemendo em apreciação ao seu lanche.

\- Porra isso é muito bom! – ele gemeu novamente enquanto dava uma mordida maior.

Jake ficou hipnotizado pela beleza agridoce da situação. Como algo tão simples quanto comer um hambúrguer poderia trazer tanta felicidade a uma pessoa. E se ele pudesse ser sincero, aqueles pequenos gemidos que Edward estava dando estavam indo direto para sua virilha. Graças ao céus que eles estava sentados e ninguém poderia ver sua ereção evidente.

Enquanto Edward comia sua comida Jake não pode deixar de pensar como em tão pouco tempo aquele menino sentado a sua frente já tinha bagunçado tanto seu coração. Por que apesar da sua maior idade, Edward ainda era um menino pra ele.

Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez ele ficou encantado com o modo como ele falava, como ele defendeu a relação do irmão antes de saber quem ele era. E quando eles se tocaram Jake teve certeza que aquele encontro não tinha sido por acaso. Ele cresceu em meio a muitas crenças e costumes vindo dos seus pais, um deles e era o que ele mais acreditava, é que toda pessoa tem a sua alma gêmea, aquele outro pedaço do seu corpo que você nem sabe que falta mais quando você o encontra, a uma descarga de energia que flui entre os dois e você sabe, é a sua metade, _Ma moitié_. Pode parecer romanticamente bobo, mais ele acreditava verdadeiramente nisso, e naquele dia quando ele tocou na mão de Edward ele sabia que tinha encontrado a sua.

Mais claro que a vida não o traria assim sem um boa briga, claro que não. Jake aprendeu muito cedo que aquilo que mais queremos tem que ser duramente conquistado, pra sabermos exatamente o quanto é importante. Ele descobriu tudo sobre a doença de Edward, depois conversou com Seth e o irmão contou sobre a decisão do cunhado em parar o tratamento e isso o deu mais gana em conhecer e se aproximar de Edward. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mais ele era um lutador, desde sempre, e ele ia lutar até o fim para ter uma chance de ser feliz, uma chance para trazer a aqueles lindos olhos verdes que já o encantavam um pouco de alegria.

Ele foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por um enorme arroto dado por seu amigo.

\- Deus, me desculpa Jake! – Edward estava muito envergonhado.

\- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu.

\- Eu não consigo nem respirar direito de tanto que eu comi.

Enquanto Jake divagava Edward comeu seu hambúrguer comeu mais da metade da batata frita e bebeu sei refrigerante. Nem ele mesmo imaginava que conseguiria, mais estava tão bom que ele não pode resistir.

\- Estou vendo, quase não sobrou batata pra mim! – Jake tinha uma falsa cara de raiva.

\- Você que come muito devagar!

\- o garoto nem começou a comer e já esta se achando! – eles riram juntos.

\- agora serio, eu não aguento mais nada!

\- mesmo! É uma pena, por que eu ia te perguntar se você queria dividir um sundae de chocolate comigo. – Edward gemeu e Jake teve que agarrar a ponta da mesa diante da força que isso bateu nele.

\- Você quer me matar não é? Pode dizer?! – ele choramingou e Jake teve que respirar fundo pra responder.

\- pelo contrario meu amigo, eu quero que você viva.

Edward pegou a sutileza no comentário se encolheu um pouco chateado.

\- Edward o que foi? O que eu disse? – Jake percebeu a mudança de humor.

\- Então é disse que se trata tudo isso? Quem foi Jacob? Meu pai? Ou minha mãe? Talvez o Phil?

\- Edward eu não estou te entendendo.

\- Uma merda que não! O surf também foi um plano? O que foi verdade até agora Jacob?

\- Edward seja mais claro.

\- Isso tudo é um plano não é! Um plano seu e sei lá de quem mais pra eu desistir e voltar a me tratar. Mais fique sabendo que...

\- Porra, cala a merda da sua boca! – Jacob estava fervendo.

\- eu quero ir embora. – Edward estava quebrado e ele não podia deixar Jake ver as lagrimas que estavam prontas pra cair.

\- Por que tudo em você tem que girar em torno da sua doença? Você acha que as pessoas só podem se aproximar de você por pena? Pois abra seus olhos seu egocêntrico, o mundo não gira em torno de você! – Edward gritaria se pudesse.

\- Sim, eu sei que você não quer mais se tratar e sim eu lamento. Lamento por que eu realmente acho que a gente se deu bem e eu não quero perder meu novo amigo. – Não era bem isso que Jake queria dizer mais, serviria por hora.

– Mais eu não me aproximei de você com um plano diabólico para fazer você voltar a se tratar. Eu gostei de você Edward, mesmo, e o surf e hoje e tudo, simplesmente é pra fazer você feliz, pra que possa realizar os seus sonhos, só isso! Agora se você não consegue ver isso, que se foda você! – Jake queria gritar, mais se conteve.

Edward ficou em silencio por muito tempo, tentando engolir tudo o que havia escutado. Ele foi precipitado e cruel com Jake e estava se sentindo péssimo.

\- Jake eu... – ele respirou fundo e estendeu a mão esperando que Jake a segurasse. Jake o olhou por um tempo mais segurou, sentindo a mesma eletricidade do primeiro dia.

\- Jake eu sou um babaca.

\- Sim, você é. – Edward sorriu um pouco.

\- Me desculpe ok, eu não queria te atacar, só que eu sou novo nessa historia de ter amigos. O único cara fora da minha família que eu me relaciono é o Phil, e ele era meu medico.

\- Você precisa aprender a confiar nas pessoas Ed.

\- Eu sei só... – Edward bufou e Jake apertou sua mão para que ele continuasse.

\- Agora é sua vez de aprender uma coisa sobre mim, quando eu fico desconfiado, ou assustado ou com medo, eu ataco. Eu não sei por que, mais ser babaca é mais fácil pra mim do que ser sincero quanto ao que eu estou sentindo.

\- Mais você não precisa ser assim comigo! Na verdade com ninguém! Eu não vou negar que essa historia do seu tratamento me incomoda. – Edward tentou puxar a mão mais Jake a segurou.

\- Mais, eu sei que isso é mais difícil pra você que pra qualquer um. Como medico eu devia te dar um sermão e levar você pro hospital, mais como seu amigo eu só posso te apoiar. Eu não entendo, não concordo, mais aceito. Entente?

\- Me desculpe Jake, mais uma vez eu fui um idiota com você.

-sim você foi, e eu te desculpo. Agora que tal aquele sundae? – Edward deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- eu aceito.


	7. Capítulo 6

**ESSE SERÁ O ÚLTIMO HOJE GENTE, E ESPERO QUE A PARTIR DE AGORA CONSIGA VOLTAR A POSTAR REGULARMENTE.**

Capitulo 6

\- O que você vai fazer no sábado a noite?

Jake e Edward foram caminhar na orla da praia depois da sua pequena farra alimentar. Eles dividiram o sorvete e agora estavam rindo e conversando enquanto digeriam a comida.

\- eu não sei, talvez uma volta ao mundo, ou pular de um avião. Sabe o quanto eu sou ocupado! - Edward brincou.

\- É serio, como posso planejar seu próximo desejo se eu não sei o que você vai fazer.

\- Jake, esquece isso, você já fez muito por mim. Essa noite foi incrível, tirando a hora que eu fui possuído pelo meu ater do mau. – ele riu

\- Eu já disse e volto a dizer que eu sou o seu fada padrinho, e ainda tenho cinco desejos pra realizar.

\- Cinco não, quatro, um já foi.

\- Realmente. Então você vai estar livre sábado a noite ou não? - Edward estranhou um pouco a maneira como Jake o olhou mais ignorou.

\- Sim vou estar em casa, assim como todos os outros dias.

\- Ótimo. Então vamos torcer pra não chover, pra que eu realize o seu desejo numero dois.

\- Dormir na praia e ver o sol nascer.

\- Exatamente.

\- Ok fada padrinho, sábado então.

Eles foram momentaneamente distraídos quando uma linda mulher passou fazendo caminhada no calçadão. Jake praticamente babou na mulher o que deixou Edward enciumado e confuso.

\- Quer que eu peça o número dela, talvez ela não se importe em sair com um gay. – ele sarcasticamente brincou.

\- Não obrigado, eu prefiro arrumar encontros sozinhos. – Edward bufou e apertou o passo.

\- ei, me espera. O que foi?

\- Que tipo de gay é você? – ele estava com muita raiva agora.

\- Quem disse a você que eu sou gay? – Jake brincou.

\- Sei lá, você, seu irmão.

\- Seth é um linguarudo, e desculpe se eu dei a entender. Mais eu sou bi, se você precisa de uma definição.

\- Não preciso. Agora se somos amigos, eu preferia saber com quem eu ando.

Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro ate que Jake gargalhou.

\- O que? – Edward quase gritou.

\- Você está com ciúmes por que eu olhei pra garota, ou está chateado por que eu não te disse que sou bi?

\- que se foda a garota, agora você mentiu pra mim!

\- Desculpe senhor ciumento.

\- Ciumen... ciumento?! Eu não estou com ciúme de você seu pretencioso!

\- Ei, eu estou brincando, desculpas! – Vendo a raiva de Edward Jake parou de brincar.

\- Eu não digo isso a muitas pessoas ok! Eu já namorei mulheres, eu acho elas lindas. São macias cheirosas, delicadas. Mais não posso negar que tenho um fraco pelo meu próprio sexo, simples assim.

\- Simples pra você!

\- Nós vamos brigar de novo? Mesmo?

\- Eu não gosto de mentiras Jake.

\- Mais eu não menti, só estou contando agora! Vamos lá Edward, você nunca se sentiu atraído por nenhuma mulher?

\- Nunca. Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero.

\- E o que você quer?

\- Não se trata de mim.

\- Você está desconversando!

\- Não estou não!

\- Está e você sabe. Fala aí qual o seu tipo? Somos amigos, amigos falam sobre isso! – Edward olhou pra Jake desconfiado e voltou a andar.

\- Você não vai me responder? – Edward permaneceu em silencio.

\- Tudo bem, eu mudo a pergunta. Como era o seu ultimo namorado? – Edward ficou um pouco nervoso mais resolveu responder.

\- eu nunca namorei. – ele respondeu tão baixinho que Jake não ouviu.

\- O que? Não ouvi. – Edward bufou.

\- Eu nunca namorei, tá bom!

\- Você tá de sacanagem! – Jake estava atônito.

\- Se você vai me zoar eu não falo mais nada! Edward estava bem constrangido.

\- Não vou te zoar.

\- Eu nunca namorei por que...

\- Por que?

\- Jake olha pra mim, eu estou doente desde os treze anos, os únicos caras que eu conheci estavam na mesma situação que eu. Eu beijei três caras em toda aminha vida e dois deles já morreram, eu nunca tive uma chance real de ter um relacionamento real. Entende?

\- Nossa, eu estou sem palavras! Então quer dizer que você, quer dizer...

\- O que? Virgem? – Jake acenou.

\- eu sou.

\- Puta que merda! Definitivamente você tinha que ter me conhecido mais cedo. – Edward deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- eu pensei que o Seth fosse o único virgem que eu conhecia. – Edward deu uma gargalhada.

\- aí você acordou e caiu da cama certo?! Seth não é virgem.

\- É sim. – Jake parecia ofendido.

\- Desculpe amigo, mais não, ele não é.

\- Ele é sim, quer apostar?

\- Você não acha meio ridículo a gente estar apostando sobre a vida sexual dos nossos irmãos?

\- Não à vida sexual, eu te garanto!

\- Jake cai na real! Emmett antes de namorar o Seth trocava de parceiro como quem bebe agua, você realmente acha que ele ficaria sem sexo por nove meses?

\- Não à sexo!

\- Você sabe que vai perder não é? – Edward sorriu.

\- Não mesmo, eu conheço meu irmãozinho.

\- O meu Deus, você ainda acha que ele é um menino inocente! – Edward voltou a gargalhar e Jake sorriu de lado.

\- Eu sempre vou vê-lo como um menino.

\- Ok, só que agora ele é o menininho do Emm! – Jake fez cara de nojo.

\- Eca! Isso foi tão pedofilo que eu fiquei com medo.

Eles ficaram assim, rindo e implicando um com o outro até que chegaram de volta a casa de Edward.

\- Então, sábado a noite? – Jake perguntou.

\- Se não chover, sim.

\- Ótimo. – Edward saiu do carro e Jake o acompanhou ate a porta.

\- Quer entrar beber alguma coisa?

\- Não Edward obrigado, já está tarde.

Antes que Jake se despedisse eles ouviram um gemido vindo da sala. Edward sorriu como criança por que sabia exatamente quem estava na lá.

\- Que barulho foi esse? – Jake riu curioso.

\- Entra aí, vem da uma olhada no seu irmão virgem. – Ele riu da rapidez com a qual Jake entrou e foi pra sala. A cena seria quente se não fosse os irmãos dos dois que estivessem tentando se fundir no sofá.

\- Seth! Jake gritou fazendo os dois pombinhos se assustarem.

\- Jake! Oi, como foi o Jantar? – Seth estava vermelho de vergonha.

\- O meu ou o seu? Afinal estava parecendo que o Emmett estava comendo você!?

\- Jake! – Seth não tinha mais como ficar com vergonha.

\- Jake cara, a gente não estava fazendo nada.

\- É melhor você não falar comigo Emmett.

\- Jake por favor, você está me envergonhando!

\- Vamos embora Seth, eu vou te levar pra casa.

\- Mais Jake!

\- Agora!

Edward não sabia se ria ou se sentia pena de Seth e do seu irmão.

\- Vá indo pro carro que eu vou me despedir do Edward.

Seth saiu batendo o pé como uma criança emburrada e Jake só revirou os olhos.

\- E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que eu sou o ciumento. – Edward implicou.

\- Cala a boca você, ok. – Edward riu mais.

\- Ok nervosinho, ok.

\- Mais a minha aposta continua de pé.

\- Mesmo depois do que você viu?

\- Aquilo foi só pegação.

\- Então por que o drama todo lá dentro?

\- Por que eu sabia que a cara do Emmett ia ser hilária! – Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Você é terrível!

\- Sou nada!

\- Sábado a noite eu passo pra te pegar.

\- Certo.

Edward estendeu a mão pra agradecer pela noite e Jake a ignorou, tomando o outro nos braços bem apertado.

\- Você sabe que eu gosto de abraçar, já devia ter se acostumado!

\- Você é muito meloso Jake. – Edward brincou.

\- Não sou. Agora eu vou embora antes que o apaixonado ali me mate.

Jake não soube por que ele se deixou levar naquele momento, ele só se deu conta do que fez quando já estava sentindo o calor do rosto de Edward. Foi só um toque, mais Jake pode sentir o modo que ele tremeu e pode sentir o cheiro de chocolate do sorvete de mais cedo. Ele queria voltar e beijar aquela boca, sentir realmente o sabor, mais ele só pediu desculpas e saiu.

Edward ficou parado na porta muito depois que eles tinham ido. Ele não conseguia acreditar, na verdade ele não conseguia entender. De onde veio aquilo? Por que essa sensação de borboletas no estomago por causa de um simples toque? Tudo bem, amigos se beijam. Mas definitivamente não se sentem da maneira que ele estava se sentindo. Ele ainda podia sentir a dormência no local onde a boca de Jake o tocou, e ficou imaginando qual seria a sensação daquela boca em outras partes do seu corpo.

\- Não Edward, vocês são só amigos. – ele disse a si mesmo. – Você decidiu assim, por que era o melhor pra ele, o melhor pra você.

Mais lá no fundo sua mente já se perguntava se essa tinha sido uma boa decisão.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Eu gente explicações rápidas, não me lembro se disse isso aqui mais essa fic começou quando li a culpa é das estrelas então farei algumas menções ao livro ou ao filme pra quem não leu. Isso não quer dizer que teremos o mesmo final, mais tudo pode acontecer.**_

 _ **Outra coisa, eu posto a mesma história em outro site, e lá estou dois capítulos adiantada então resolvi acertar aqui também, por isso essa semana teremos postagem quarta e sexta também. E se eu tiver revisões, deixo um capítulo extra no sábado. BJS**_

Capitulo 7

Já fazia duas semanas que Jake e Edward não se viam. O plano para o final de semana furou quando um médico ficou doente e Jake teve que substitui-lo. Como o médico não estava ficando melhor, Jake teve que passar as ultimas semanas praticamente dentro do hospital, então ele e Edward só estava se falando pelo celular. Qualquer minuto de descanso era motivo de Jake ligar para o amigo, que intimamente esperava ansiosos pelas ligações. Eles não tocaram no assunto do beijo, afinal não foi nada demais, foi o que Edward se obrigou a acreditar, então, o clima entre eles não mudou. Ainda ficavam rindo e falando bobagem no telefone como dois adolescentes.

O jantar na casa dos Cullens estava silencioso aquela noite, o que era uma novidade. Sempre tinha uma conversa sobre alguma coisa engraçada ou alguma coisa sobre o trabalho de algum deles mais naquela noite, nada. Edward estava achando realmente estranho que ninguém falava nada e começou a observar os presentes na mesa. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam como de costume, dando olhares amorosos um para o outro o que o fez sorrir um pouco. Agora Alice Jasper e Emmett estavam com expressões diferentes. Alice e Jasper pareciam nervosos, ansiosos, mais felizes; Emmett tinha uma carranca no rosto como se tivesse com raiva de alguma coisa e Edward se perguntou se o sumiço de Seth naquela ultima semana tinha algo haver com isso.

Edward notou como Alice respirou fundo antes de chamar atenção de todos na mesa.

\- Eu pessoal, Jasper e eu temos uma novidade. – ela estava nervosa.

\- Fala filha, estamos ouvindo.

\- Bem não é nada serio, é só que... Bem...

\- O que foi meu bem, algum problema? – Esme claro sempre pensando como uma mãe cuidadosa.

\- Não está tudo bem. É só que Jasper e eu andamos pensando sobre tudo o que Edward falou sobre a nossa vida. – Edward começou a prestar atenção na conversa, tudo o que ele não precisava aquela noite era voltar ao assunto e ter uma briga.

\- Alice por favor, não vamos estragar o jantar. – Edward resmungou.

\- Não vamos estragar, pelo contrario. Você estava certo irmão, em parte pelo menos.

\- O que você quer dizer? – Edward perguntou.

\- Ainda não concordo e não vou concordar com a sua decisão, mais é a sua decisão. Não concordo, mais respeito. – Edward não pode deixar de se lembrar de Jake, ele tinha dito a mesma coisa.

\- Mais você estava certo quanto a nós termos parado nossos planos pra ficar aqui, e algumas coisas que pretendíamos fazer a algum tempo, ficaram em segundo plano.

\- Filha não estamos entendendo.

\- Vou explicar mãe. Jas e eu estamos casados a quatro anos e sempre pensamos em ter um bebê, mais...

\- Mais eu sempre fiquei no caminho. – Edward interrompei tristemente.

\- Não Edward! Só...

\- Tudo bem Alice, só termine.

\- Deus! Não era assim que eu queria falar isso!

\- Alice amor, tudo bem, Edward vai entender assim que você der a noticia.

\- Que noticia? Carlisle e Esme perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não foi planejado, mais, estamos grávidos! – Até mesmo o calado Emmett sorriu um pouco com a novidade.

\- Eu vou ser avó? Uma vovó? – Esme gritou enquanto levantava e abraçava filha e genro ao mesmo tempo. Carlisle se juntou a ela e os abraçou também.

Edward estava emocionado, sua irmã ia ter um bebê, ela estava seguindo sua vida, e mesmo que a felicidade dele fosse um pouco agridoce, ela estava muito feliz.

\- Parabéns Alice. –Edward a abraçou forte. – Estou muito feliz por você!

\- Eu não queria que você ficasse triste com o que eu disse. – Ela estava em lagrimas.

\- Claro que não! É isso que eu quero pra você, que você siga sua vida, realize os seus sonhos. Eu jamais ficaria triste por isso.

\- Obrigado Edward, isso é muito importante pra nós.

\- Eu sei Jasper, e parabéns.

\- Emmett você não vai falar nada? – Esme estranhou seu filho mais efusivo tão quieto.

\- Parabéns a vocês dois. – ele mecanicamente felicitou.

\- O que foi meu filho? Algum problema?

\- Não mãe, está tudo bem. – ninguém na mesa acreditou nele.

\- O que foi Emm, Seth conseguiu descobrir quem você é e te deu um pé na bunda? – Era pra ter sido uma piada, mais pela reação de Emmett, ele não achou nenhuma graça.

\- CUIDA DA SUA VIDA SEU BABACA IDIOTA! – Edward não esperava essa reação.

\- Emm eu só estou brincando!

\- Meninos não briguem! – Esme os repreendeu.

\- Eu não quero mais jantar. Alice, Jas eu estou feliz por vocês. – Emmett saiu da mesa e ninguém entendeu nada.

\- Acho que ele e Seth brigaram. – Jasper comentou.

\- Espero que não seja nada serio, gosto daquele garoto. – Carlisle completou.

O jantar seguiu em clima feliz sobre a gravidez de Alice, mais Edward não conseguiu tirar da cabeça o olhar magoado que viu em seu irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não muito longe dali, um muito cansado Doutor Jacob Black chegava em casa depois de um plantão de 36 horas de trabalho. Jake ainda não estava efetivado no hospital, então ainda cobria as folgas e faltas dos médicos. Tinha sido uma semana muito movimentada por causa da chuva e do frio que chegaram de repente na ultima semana. Crianças e idosos foram os mais afetados, mais apesar do cansaço, ele estava feliz. Jake amava seu trabalho, e mesmo com todas as dificuldades ele se sentia realizado lá.

Quando ele entrou em casa a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que seu pai como sempre, não estava em lá. Um bilhete colado na geladeira avisava que como sempre, ele estava com Charlie. Jake as vezes se perguntava se aquilo era só amizade mesmo ou algo mais, e apesar de sempre falar de tudo com seu pai, ele ficava constrangido em perguntar. A segunda coisa que ele notou foi seu irmão sentado no escuro da sala com uma cara de morte e ouvindo uma musica depressiva.

\- E aí.

\- Oi.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim.

-Mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Quer conversar?

\- Não.

\- Ok, nosso papo monossilábico foi muito bom mais eu vou tomar uma banho, eu estou fedendo. – Jake se voltou para o seu quarto mais parou no caminho.

\- Sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa não é? – ele esperou a resposta enquanto seu irmão limpava uma lagrima.

\- Sei.

\- ótimo. - Jake seguiu o caminho e foi direto para o banho.

Depois de um banho especialmente longo, Jake enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi procurar algo pra comer. Antes de chegar a cozinha seu telefone tocou e assim que identificou a chamado sorriu.

\- Fada padrinho cansado, o que posso fazer por você? – Edward gargalhou.

\- Você precisa decidir sua profissão, ou medico ou fada.

\- Eu sou medico para os outros, fada eu sou só pra você. – Edward corou e agradeceu não estarem frente a frente.

\- Certo esperto, mais como você esta?

\- Cansado, faminto, cansado, molhado, cansado. Eu já disse que estou cansado? – Edward riu.

\- Molhado? Por que molhado?

\- Acabei de sair do banho. – Foi impossível para Edward não imaginar Jake todo molhado enrolado em uma toalha.

\- ei, você ainda está ai?

\- Estou.

\- Ficou quieto por que?

\- Você tudo quer saber?

\- sobre você? Sim. – Edward desconversou.

\- Só queria saber se você sabe se ouve alguma coisa entre Seth e o Emm.

\- Pela cara de enterro do meu irmão, sim. Mais ele ainda não quer conversar.

-Mais como você sabia?

\- Emmett esta da mesma forma aqui, e como não vejo Seth a alguns dias imaginei que tivessem brigados.

\- Emmett falou alguma coisa pra você?

\- Não. Só gritou e foi pro quarto. Mais isso é típico dele quando está chateado.

\- Seth não grita, ele se cala. Mais depois acaba falando comigo.

\- Acha que a gente pode fazer alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou.

\- Talvez. Fala com o Emmett que eu falo com o Seth.

\- Beleza. Tchau.

\- O que? Tchau?! Só me ligou pra isso? Nem me disse que esta com saudades nem nada? – Edward deu um sorriso.

\- Jake, para com isso!

\- O que? Amigos não sentem saudades? Eu sinto a sua falta. Muito. – Jake sussurrou a ultima palavra e Edward tremeu do outro lado da linha.

\- Eu também sinto sua falta, tá bom.

\- Agora está um pouco melhor. Se não tiver nenhum imprevisto vamos sair amanhã.

\- Você está me perguntando ou me comunicando?

\- Comunicando, claro. – Jake sorriu.

\- Você é impossível sabia?

\- E você me ama por isso.

\- Jake não fala assim!

\- Por que? Amigos se amam.

\- Jake!

\- Certo, eu vou parar. Fale com o Emm que eu falo com o Seth.

\- Ok.

\- Ok.

-Ok.

\- Ok. E tchau.

\- Você estragou o momento Edward. Mais tchau.

Jake colocou uma bermuda qualquer e foi em direção a cozinha. Seth continuava sentado na sala na mesma posição, Jake bufou e foi procurar o que comer, depois ele resolveria aquilo, algo lhe dizia que ele já sabia qual era o problema, e ele esperava realmente que estivesse errado.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Olha eu aqui outra vez!**

 **Estou um pouco desmotivada com essa fic, será que devo continuar postando? Enfim, hoje vou postar três capítulos então fiquem de olho.**

Capitulo 8

Depois de desligar o telefone, Edward ainda ficou um tempo pensando na sua pequena conversa com Jake. Ele não queria ter esperanças, mas ele não podia ter. Sua amizade com Jake estava começando a ficar complicada, mais ele estava sem coragem pra tomar uma atitude mais drástica. Ele não queria magoar o amigo, se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo ele queria muito que houvesse uma chance deles serem mais que isso, mais ele não podia. Mudar o status do relacionamento dos dois ia acabar magoando a ambos, e tudo o que ele não queria, era que Jake sofresse, ele já era importante demais.

Edward deixou o assunto de lado um pouco e foi para o quarto do Emmett. Bateu mais não teve resposta, e mesmo sabendo que ia ouvir uns gritos antes de conseguir falar entrou.

\- FORA! FORA DAQUI!

\- Emm para de gritar que eu quero falar com você.

\- MAIS EU NÃO QUERO FALAR! FORA DO MEU QUARTO! – Edward respirou fundo e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

\- Você está surdo! Fora do meu quarto. – Emmett levantou e apontou para a porta.

\- Não.

\- O que?!

\- Não vou sair até que você me diga por que você brigou com o Seth.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. E como você sabe que brigamos?

\- É meio obvio. Você tem vivido meses de uma felicidade irritante e agora depois de uma semana de Seth sumido isso acaba. Não precisa ser muito esperto pra juntar dois e dois. – Emmett bufou e voltou a sentar na cama.

\- Por que você se importa?

\- eu poderia dizer que essa sua cara de merda está me matando, mais... – Edward suavizou o sarcasmo. – Você é meu irmão Emm, a gente grita, briga, mais eu me preocupo. Vamos lá fala aí, por que vocês brigaram? – Emmett ainda encarrou Edward por um tempo mais resolveu falar, pior do que estava não podia ficar.

\- Eu encontrei o Jesse.

\- quem?

\- Jesse, aquele cara que eu fiquei antes do Seth.

-Porra Emmett não diz pra mim que você traiu o Seth! – Edward já estava furioso.

\- Por que eu sempre tenho que ser o culpado de tudo?

\- Realmente Emm? Você quer que eu responda? – Emmett bufou de novo e seu irmão pode ver em seus olhos aquela tristeza que ele tinha visto mais cedo no jantar.

\- Eu não fiz nada, dessa vez não. Eu estava com Seth no bar e o Jesse apareceu, Seth tinha ido ao banheiro e quando voltou Jesse estava me abraçando. – Edward o olhou desconfiado.

\- É serio, foi só abraço. O Seth não entendeu e foi embora. Eu fui atrás dele e expliquei, mais ele não acreditou. – a voz de Emmett estava começando a falhar e Edward ficou sem palavras para a tristeza do irmão.

\- Eu sei que eu nunca fui santo, mais com o Seth é diferente, eu nunca me senti assim e eu disse isso a ele. Eu disse que o amava que eu nunca faria nada pra machuca-lo, que com ele era tudo pra mim. Mais...

\- E você vai desistir?

\- eu tenho ligado pra ele todo dia, mais ele não me atende.

\- Então vai atrás dele, fala com ele pessoalmente, mais não desiste. Se o que você sente pelo Seth é tão importante assim não vale a pena correr atrás dele?

\- É claro que vale. Mais não é só isso.

\- e o que tem mais?

\- É uma coisa minha e do Seth ok, eu não quero falar disso.

\- Certo, eu não vou perguntar mais nada. Mais fale com ele, vá ate lá e resolva isso.

\- obrigado Edward, mais acho que eu o perdi.

\- e eu que sou a rainha do drama!

\- Cala a boca. – Emmett sorriu um pouco com a brincadeira. – Mais obrigado por se importar.

\- É claro que eu me importo, você não é o meu irmaozão? – eles riram.

\- Certo, emo, agora saia do meu quarto, eu quero sofrer em paz.

\- Esse é o Emmett que eu conheço.

Edward saiu do quarto sabendo que ele ia ter que ligar pra Jake de novo, ele não podia deixar seu irmão sofrendo e não fazer nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake terminou de comer e o cansaço começou a bater, mais antes de dormir ele tinha que resolver o problema com o irmão. Ele sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer, ele iria se sentar ao lado do Seth, ia ficar em silencio, Seth começaria a chorar depois eles conversariam. Jake sabia a muito tempo como era a dinâmica com seu irmãozinho, e ele sorriu ao lembrar de todas as vezes em que eles tinham feito isso. Mesmo quando Jake estava longe, a forma como eles se comunicavam não mudou muito, Jake ligava e ele quase não falava, dois dias depois Jake ligava de novo então Seth chorava e desabafava. Seth sempre foi o mais sentimental da família, enquanto Jake gritava, falava ate o problema se resolver, Seth chorava, e só depois conseguia falar.

Então assim como ele pensou aconteceu, e agora ele tinha um Seth aos prantos nos seus braços. Ele esperou ate que as lagrimas não passassem de pequenos soluços antes de falar.

\- Melhor? – Seth assentiu.

\- Agora me diga o por que dessas lagrimas todas.

\- Acho que terminei com o Emm. – Jake não pode deixar de sorri.

\- Você acha? – Seth assentiu novamente.

\- Me explique isso melhor.

Seth contou sobre a briga que teve com o namorado, e que no calor do momento ele disse que não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

\- Agora que você esta mais calmo, você realmente acha que o Emmett trairia você.

\- Não. Mais eu estava com tanta raiva, eu disse tanta coisa pra ele! Todos os meus medos em relação ao Emm estavam ali na minha frente personificado naquele Jesse. – Seth praticamente cuspiu no novo do suposto rival.

\- Seth eu não estou entendendo. Como assim seus medos? Eu pensei que vocês se davam bem?!

\- Nós nos damos, e eu o amo. Mais...

\- Mais?

\- Com aquele Jesse ele tinha uma relação de verdade, ele dava tudo, e recebia tudo de volta.

\- Isso tudo não é sobre...

\- É sobre isso sim! Emmett tinha uma vida bem diferente antes de começar a sair comigo e agora...

\- Seth, para um pouco e me ouve. Se a vida do Emmett fosse tão perfeita com esse Jesse eles não teriam terminado. E sobre ¨isso¨ não acho que seja muito importante para o Emmett, se não ele não estaria com você a tanto tempo.

\- Mais isso é importante Jake!

\- Sim, é, mais não é o mais importante. Ao que parece você é mais importante pra ele do vinte minutos de prazer.

\- O que eu faço irmão? Eu amo o Emm, mais ao mesmo tempo tenho medo dele cansar de esperar!

\- Você precisa ser sincero com você mesmo Seth. Se pergunte, eu consigo me ver num futuro sem o Emmett? Será que o que eu sinto por ele é forte o bastante pra que eu possa esquecer o meu passado e seguir em frente?

\- Eu não consigo me imaginar sem ele, doí demais.

\- A primeira pergunta você já se respondeu. E quanto a segunda?

\- Eu não sei Jake.

\- Pois então descubra a sua resposta e vai falar com ele.

\- E se ele não quiser falar comigo?

\- Ai você me chama que eu vou dar umas porradas nele. – Jake gostou de ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto do seu irmão.

\- Você já passou por muita coisa Seth, não acha que está na hora de esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente?

\- Eu tento Jake, mais é difícil!

\- eu imagino. Mais você não pode perder a chance de ser feliz por medo. Eu conheci o Emmett a pouco tempo, mais ele parece ser um cara legal, parece gostar de você. Não perca isso irmão.

\- Obrigado Jake, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem você.

\- Mais eu sei. Sua vida seria chata, sem graça, uma semi vida!

\- Idiota. Eu estou falando serio.

\- Eu também. Você e o Ed tem a mesma mania de achar que eu sou um palhaço.

\- Ed?! – Jake corou furiosamente.

\- Eu disse Edward.

\- Disse sua bunda! Você disse Ed. Fala logo o que esta rolando entre vocês dois? – Jake suspirou.

\- Se dependesse de mim irmãozinho estaria rolando tudo. O idiota é um pé no saco, resmungão, mais eu...

\- Está apaixonado. Acertei? – Seth sorriu de verdade agora.

\- Como pode ser isso Seth? Eu o conheci a pouco mais de um mês, e não consigo ficar nem um dia sem ouvir aquela voz arrastada e aqueles comentários sarcásticos.

\- Sabe que as coisas com ele são complicadas não é? Nós já conversamos à respeito.

\- eu sei, e mesmo sabendo dos planos absurdos dele eu não consigo mais me afastar.

\- Você já disse a ele?

\- Mais ou menos. Ele disse que só quer ser meu amigo, que não quer me ver sofre no final.

\- Isso é uma merda!

\- Nem me fale. Como eu não vou sofrer sabendo que ele quer morrer! Só a ideia de não poder vê-lo nunca mais faz meu peito doer.

\- Então lute por ele. Você disse que eu não posso deixar a minha chance de ser feliz escapar, então não deixe a sua.

\- Mais as coisas comigo e o Edward são bem mais complicadas.

\- Eu sei, mais dificuldade nunca meteu medo em você, pelo contrario, só te instigou. Se é ele que você quer, mostre a ele, insista, dá em cima dele, chama ele pra sair.

\- Eu tenho feito tudo isso Seth, e as vezes acho que esta dando certo, mais na maioria dos nossos encontros ele sempre deixa bem claro que somos só amigos.

\- Quando vocês vão se ver agora?

\- Amanhã.

\- Então seja mais ousado.

\- Não sei não, Edward tende a ser bem explosivo quando se sente intimidado.

\- Se você fizer a coisa certa, talvez ele não vai explodir, talvez ele possa até gostar. – Seth tinha um olhar safado na cara e Jake riu.

\- Ok Dom Juan, deixa eu dormir que eu estou quase morto de cansaço.

\- Certo. Mais pense nisso.

\- Vou pensar, e liga para o Emmett.

\- Vou ver.

\- Não, faz melhor. – Jake parou pra pensar por um minuto antes de voltar a falar. - O que você vai fazer amanhã a noite?

\- Nada. Sábado a noite eu sempre passava com o Emm. – Seth se jogou no sofá com uma cara triste.

\- Ei deixa disso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, amanhã a noite eu vou realizar o segundo desejo do Ed.

\- Que historia é essa de desejo?

\- Não é dá sua conta, a questão é que amanhã eu vou acampar na praia com o Edward. Você vai comigo e eu falo pra ele levar o seu Emm.

\- Isso não vai dar certo Jake.

\- Claro que vai. Você me ajuda, e eu ajudo você. Feito?

Seth hesitou por um tempo mais concordou. – Feito.

\- Agora eu vou dormir, e se alguém me ligar eu estou morto.

\- Até para o Ed? – Seth implicou e Jake jogou uma almofada nele.

\- Pra ele eu estou sempre.

A ansiedade pelo dia seguinte fez com que o sono de Jake custasse a chegar, mais enquanto não dormia ele imaginava de que maneira ele iria dobrar aquele teimoso.

\- Eu vou completar a sua lista Edward, eu juro!


	10. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9

Jake acordou com o sol alto no céu, ele se levantou tomou um banho rápido e desceu encontrando seu pai e Seth já almoçando.

\- Nossa, isso é algo inédito nessa família, todos almoçando juntos!

\- Eu não tenho culpa se a sua profissão te toma tanto tempo. – Billy Black que estava terminando de por a mesa o respondeu.

\- Bom dia pra você pai. E pra você também irmãozinho.

\- Bom dia filho.

\- Na verdade já é boa tarde. – Seth comentou e riu.

Os três sentaram a mesa e começaram a por a conversa em dia.

\- Então Seth, já posso saber por que você tem andando como um zumbi pela casa? – Billy perguntou.

\- Eu briguei com o Emm. – Seth ainda estava um pouco triste, mais bem melhor depois da conversa com Jake.

\- Mais isso acaba hoje, né irmãozinho?!

\- Espero que sim.

\- Eu é que espero que aquele garoto não tenha aprontado. Já faz muito tempo que eu não dou uns tapas em alguém. – Seth e Jake riram juntos.

\- Ok pai, nós sabemos o quanto você é extremamente perigoso. – eles riram.

\- Não zombe do seu pai Jacob Black, eu lavei a sua bunda!

\- Pai! Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou comendo! – Billy gargalhou.

\- Certo. Qualquer coisa eu chamo o Charlie, uma arma pode intimidar também.

\- Claro, e nós sabemos que você e o chefe Swan são muito amigos. – Billy ignorou a pequena indireta de Jake e continuou comendo.

\- E você garoto, já resolveu seu problema com o outro Cullen?

\- eu não tenho problemas com o Edward.

\- Deixa disso filho, qualquer um com um bom par de olhos nota os olhares de vocês dois.

\- Tipo os seus e do Charlie? – Jake brincou mais se arrependeu vendo o constrangimento de seu pai.

\- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa Jacob? – Billy o olhou fixamente.

\- Você quer nos dizer? – Jacob devolveu o olhar.

\- Gente, sem clima por favor. A gente custa a comer junto, não vamos brigar!

\- Não tem ninguém brigando aqui Seth, mais seu irmão parece ter esquecido que deve me respeitar.

\- Eu não estou te desrespeitando. Eu só estou curioso sobre...

\- Jake já chega! – Seth o repreendeu vendo a força que seu pai fechava as mãos.

\- Ok, desculpas. Não esta mais aqui quem falou.

Os três comeram em silencio depois disso e quando o almoço acabou Billy disse que ia voltar ao trabalho e que não esperassem por ele, Charlie e ele veriam o jogo e se ficasse tarde ele dormiria pela casa do amigo. Assim que ele saiu Seth jogou o guardanapo na cara do irmão.

\- Você as vezes é tão sem noção!

\- Por que?

\- Confronta-lo não vai fazer com que ele nos diga, pelo contrario, esqueceu como foi difícil pra você se abrir? Imagine pra ele, que é de outra época!

\- Então é verdade?

\- Não sei, eu só acho também, mais temos que deixa-lo na dele, quando ele quiser ele fala.

\- Mandei mal né?

\- Péssimo. Mais depois você fala com ele. O que faremos hoje a noite?

Jake e Seth começaram a planejar sobre a noite e sobre tudo o que eles precisavam. No final eles sabiam como fariam pra conseguir os homens de suas vidas.

As três da tarde Edward recebeu uma mensagem de Jake, dizendo que as cinco e meia ele passaria para busca-lo. Ele respondeu de volta se precisava levar alguma coisa, a única resposta foi, leve o seu irmão. Edward ficou curioso e ligou para Jake.

\- Por que eu tenho que levar o Emm? – ele disparou sem nenhuma saudação.

\- Olá pra você também Ed, como estão as coisas?

\- Sem palhaçada Jake. Por que o Emm tem que ir? – Edward estava irritado, não que ele quisesse ficar sozinho com Jake, não, longe disse, ele só não queria Emmett depressivo andando atrás dele. Pelo menos era nisso que ele fingia acreditar.

\- Por que você esta tão irritado?

\- Não estou.

\- Está sim.

\- Não estou.

\- Esta sim.

\- Tudo bem, agora eu estou com essa palhaçada!

\- Seth vai estar lá só por isso. Agora se você preferir ficar em casa com o seu mal humor, me avisa mais tarde. – Jake desligou o telefone deixando um Edward muito puto e arrependido do outro lado da linha.

Edward respirou fundo e se acalmou nos vinte minutos seguintes. Ele queria gritar com Jake, xinga-lo de tudo que ele conhecia, mais como sempre, Jake tinha razão. Levou toda a força de Edward pegar o telefone e ligar de volta para o amigo.

\- Alô.

\- Jake desculpas! Ele choramingou. - Se Edward soubesse o que aquele jeito gemido de pedir desculpas fazia com seu ¨amigo¨ ele não falaria assim.

\- Você ainda é péssimo falando no telefone mais eu vou te desculpar!

\- Idiota.

\- Não é assim que se realiza desejos Edward! – Jake brincou e Edward voltou a respirar melhor sabendo que estava perdoado.

\- Eu já pedi desculpas! Edward choramingou de novo e Jake teve que conter para não gemer de volta.

\- Certo, certo, você tem um modo estranho de se desculpar me chamando de idiota, mais tudo bem. O que eu posso fazer? Eu não resisto a você! – Edward ficou mudo por um tempo depois da declaração de Jake.

\- Ei, você precisa parar de ficar mudo no telefone.

\- eu estou pensando.

\- Em mim?

\- Em parte. – Edward ficou mudo de novo.

\- Alô, terra para Edward!

\- Estou aqui Jake.

\- Ok, então eu passo as cinco e meia, e leve seu irmão.

\- Jake!

\- Oi.

\- Jake, eu acho que...

\- Ed meu querido, amigo. – Jake completou antes que Edward surtasse. – Mais tarde nós conversamos ok, estou arrumando tudo para o nosso acampamento. E não conte ao Emm que o Seth vai estar lá, vai ser uma surpresa, beijos. – E assim ele desligou deixando Edward sem palavras.

Por incrível que pareça convencer Emmett foi mais fácil do que Edward imaginava, difícil mesmo seria a conversa que ele pretendia ter com Jake, as coisas já tinham ido muito longe. Se fossem só os abraços e a amizade ele podia aguentar, mais os pequenos flertes, insinuações, declarações, isso ele não podia. Ele não queria aquele sentimento, ele não podia! Aquelas borboletas no estomago todas as vezes que os dois estavam juntos, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquela atração magnética que sentia todas as vezes em que se tocavam, definitivamente ele não podia suportar.

O sol começava a se por quando Jake chegou para buscar Edward e Emmett. Jake e Emmett estavam de regata e bermuda, Edward claro preferiu uma calça de moletom que escondia a prótese, isso ainda era uma das suas maiores neuras.

\- Emmett, que bom que você pode vir. – Jake cumprimentou o cunhado assim que chegou na porta.

\- Edward é muito irritante quando quer alguma coisa.

\- Nem me fale! – Os dois riram e Edward fez uma careta.

\- Eu estou aqui sabiam?

\- Como eu não poderia ver você Edward?! – Jake o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Senti saudades. – Edward teria gemido se pudesse, mais ele se controlou. Aquela noite definitivamente seria difícil.

Caminharam lentamente até a praia, e Edward sorriu cumplice quando seu irmão quase caiu ao ver que Seth estava lá.

\- Você sabia que ele estaria aqui? – Emmett sussurrou.

\- Sabia. E já está mais que na hora de vocês resolverem isso.

Emmett olhou o quanto Seth parecia amedrontado, e sabia que não conseguiria ficar nem mais um minuto sem ele.

\- Vamos gente, podem chegar. Eu trouxe uns sacos pra gente dormir e Seth fez uma fogueira, que mais tarde a gente acende. – Jake completou.

Jake e Edward sorriram felizes quando viram seus irmãos se afastarem pra caminhar juntos.

\- Será que vai dar certo? – Edward perguntou a Jake.

\- Claro que vai. Olha os dois!

\- Espero realmente que você esteja certo. Não aguento mais aquela cara de morto vivo do Emm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth caminhou em silencio junto com Emmett e ele esperava que o namorado falasse alguma coisa, ficar tão perto dele sem toca-lo estava ficando difícil.

\- Quer sentar aqui? – Seth assentiu.

A praia estava quase vazia e os poucos banhistas estavam distantes, então a conversa dos dois não seria atrapalhada. Eles não se afastaram muito e depois que sentaram Emmett não conseguiu falar mas nada, fingindo achar a areia bem interessante.

\- Você está bem? – Seth perguntou timidamente.

\- Estou legal. – Emm ainda não conseguia olha-lo.

\- Bom.

A conversa parou de novo e Seth suspirou, aquilo não ia levar a nenhum lugar.

\- Merda, é mentira! -Emmett estava exasperado. – Eu não estou legal Seth, como eu poderia? Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, eu faltei no trabalho três vezes essa semana e nem ligo! Eu não consigo comer, dormir, nada! Eu sei que nunca fui santo amor, mais eu nunca trairia você! Eu te amo! – Seth já chorava antes mesmo do namorado terminar de falar.

\- Sinto sua falta Emm! Me perdoa, eu fui um idiota.

\- eu também sinto sua falta Seth!

Então eles se beijaram, e toda saudade, tristeza ou briga foi esquecida. Eles se amavam e por mais que tivessem problemas a resolver, eles se entenderiam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake observou de longe como o casal estava se beijando e fez sinal para Edward olhar.

\- Já tinha passado da hora.

Mesmo olhando de longe Edward sentiu aquele pequeno sentimento de inveja do seu irmão, e mesmo feliz por Emm e Seth, ele se perguntou se ele tivesse um amanhã se ele poderia ter algo assim. E como se soubesse que a resposta estava muito perto ele olhou pra Jake, que já o observava desde que ele olhava para o casal ao longe.

\- O que foi? – Edward sorriu sem graça.

\- Você é lindo sabia? – Edward nem percebeu o quanto seu sorriso cresceu.

\- Jake!

\- É verdade! Você é lindo, e eu estou apaixonado por você.

Edward não esperava que Jake fosse tão direto. Ele queria desfazer isso, ele queria fazer o discurso que ele tinha ensaiado enquanto se vestia. Mais tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi corar como um adolescente e sorrir. Antes que ele se recuperasse Seth e Emmett voltaram e Jake começou a fazer piada com seu irmão. Mesmo brincando com os outros, Jake não tirou os olhos de Edward, ele sabia que tinha sido precipitado, mais Edward estava tão lindo olhando pra Seth e Emmett, ele parecia tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão triste que ele não conseguiu resistir. Ele precisava dizer, ele tinha que dizer! Existem momentos em que você sente que serão especiais, momentos que você vai lembrar por toda a vida, e aquele era o momento dos dois.

A noite chegou e o céu parecia saber que aquela era uma noite especial, milhares de estrelas enfeitavam o céu, e a lua brilhava reluzente. Os quatro agora estavam sentados em volta da fogueira contando historias de quando eram crianças. Seth e Emmett estavam abraçados praticamente o tempo todo, e Edward estava sentado ao lado de Jake. As vezes eles esbarravam as mãos, ou se olhavam por tempo demais, depois sorriam, e atração entre os dois era tão clara, que mesmo Emmett que era o mais alheio notou.

\- Então, de quem foi à ideia de acampar? – Emmett perguntou.

\- Foi do Jake. – Edward respondeu rápido antes que a historia dos desejos viesse a tona.

\- não senhor, a historia não é bem assim Edward. Jake me disse que esse é um dos seus dese...

\- Cala boca Seth! – Jake o repreendeu, mais já era tarde.

\- Você contou pra ele? – Edward o olhou tão magoado que Jake nem pensou, se aproximou mais de Edward e tocou o seu rosto.

\- Não! Eu não disse! Eu comentei mais ou menos, mais eu nunca trairia sua confiança assim! – Edward ficou tão desnorteado com o simples toque que ao contrario do habitual, ele não explodiu.

\- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você.

Os dois ficaram assim, presos no olhar do outro enquanto Jake ainda acariciava o rosto de Edward. Um pigarrear irritante atrapalhou o momento e pra se vingar Jake jogou areia em Emmett, fazendo todos rirem.

A noite seguiu e Jake e Edward perderam a noção do tempo e do espaço. Tudo que importava era saber e conhecer mais o outro. Seus sonhos, seus medos, suas histórias mais íntimas, todo e qualquer detalhe era importante. Em momento algum se preocuparam com a hora, só notaram que já estava quase de manhã quando o ronco de um Emmett muito abraçado com Seth assustou os dois.

\- Deus, como o Seth aguenta! – Edward comentou.

\- É o amor! Eles riram tão alto que Seth se mexeu.

\- Shhhhhhhh, vai acordar os pombinhos! – Jake continuou com a brincadeira.

\- Então para de fazer graça!

\- Certo. Mais olha lá! – Jake apontou para o horizonte, onde bem ao longe o sol começava a nascer.

\- A gente nem dormiu! Conversamos a noite toda!

\- Você se importa?

\- Nem um pouco, e novamente você se superou Jake. Eu pensei que não pudesse ter um momento mais especial do que surf com você, mais hoje, eu nunca vou esquecer a noite e esse amanhecer. – Jake não conseguiu responder nada, a felicidade nos olhos do outro o silenciaram. Ele só assentiu e voltou a contemplar o belo nascer do sol que surgia.

O sol começou realmente aparecer e eles ficaram em silencio. Edward agradeceu a qualquer divindade que existisse a chance de estar ali, naquele lugar, e principalmente, com Jake. Ele nem notou uma pequena lagrima que rolou no seu rosto, mais Jake viu. Viu, e a tocou, acariciando o lugar onde a lagrima passou e sentindo novamente a delicadeza daquela pele. Então aconteceu, foi um simples resvalar de lábios, um singelo toque, mais a força, a eletricidade que fluiu entre eles os fez ofegar. O beijo foi aprofundado, e naquele momento nenhum dos dois se importou com o sol brilhante que ganhava o céu, a única coisa que importava era o momento, era a sensação de sonho realizado que surgiu entre os dois. Mais como nada dura para sempre, com a mesma força que começou acabou.

Sem saber por que Jake se viu sendo empurrado por Edward e abriu os olhos que ele nem lembrava de ter fechado. Antes ele não tivesse aberto, por que quando ele fez e olhou diretamente para o homem que ele amava, por que mais do que nunca ele sabia que aquilo era amor, ele não viu alegria, ele viu dor, tristeza e pior, arrependimento.

\- Ed!

\- Por que você fez isso Jake? – Edward não conseguia segurar as lagrimas.

\- Edward por favor, deixa eu explicar!

\- NÃO! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO JAKE!

Edward se levantou e correu da maneira que podia, ele não podia ficar ali, não era assim que tinha quer ser, ele teve que fugir. E enquanto corria pra casa ele não viu Emmett acordar assustado, e nem ouviu quando um Jake com lagrimas nos olhos chamava por ele.

\- EDWARD, VOLTA! – então ele sussurrou. – volta pra mim meu amor.

Cough Syrup Young The Giant

 _ **Xarope pra tosse**_

Life's too short to even care at all oh

 _ **A vida é muito curta pra se preocupar com tudo, oh**_

I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control

 _ **Eu estou perdendo a cabeça, perdendo a cabeça, perdendo o controle**_

These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh

 _ **Aqueles peixes no mar estão me encarando oh oh**_

Oh oh oh oh

A wet world aches for a beat of a drum

 _ **O mundo molhado anseia pela batida de uma bateria**_ ,

Oh

If I could find a way to see this straight

 _ **Se eu conseguisse achar um jeito de ver isso melhor**_

I'd run away

 _ **Eu fugiria**_

To some fortune that I should have found by now

 _ **Pra algum destino que eu já deveria ter encontrado**_

I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down

 _ **Estou esperando esse xarope pra tosse fazer efeito, fazer efeito.**_

Life's too short to even care at all oh

 _ **A vida é muito curta pra se importar com tudo**_

I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue

 _ **Estou chegando agora, chegando agora, fora do azul**_

These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart

 _ **Esses zumbis no parque, estão procurando por meu coração**_

Oh oh oh oh

A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

 _ **O mundo escuro anseia por um respingo do sol**_

If I could find a way to see this straight

 _ **Se eu conseguisse achar um jeito de ver isso melhor**_

I'd run away

 _ **Eu fugiria**_

To some fortune that I should have found by now

 _ **Pra algum destino que eu já deveria ter encontrado**_

And so I run out to the things they say could, restore me

 _ **Então eu corro para o que eles disseram que poderia me restaurar**_

Restore life the way it should be

 _ **Restaurar a vida do jeito que ela deveria ser**_

I'm waiting for this cough syrup

 _ **Estou esperando esse xarope pra tosse fazer efeito**_

To come down

 _ **Fazer efeito**_

Life's too short to even care at all oh

 _ **A vida é muito curta pra se preocupar com tudo**_

I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing contro

 _ **Eu estou perdendo a cabeça, perdendo a cabeça perdendo o controle**_

If I could find a way to see this straight

 _ **Se eu conseguisse achar um jeito de ver isso melhor**_

I'd run away

 _ **Eu fugiria**_

To some fortune that I should have found by now

 _ **Pra algum destino que eu já devia ter encontrado**_

So I run out to the things they said could, restore me

 _ **Então eu corro para o que eles disseram que poderia me restaurar**_

Restore life the way it should be

 _ **Restaurar a vida do jeito que ela deveria ser**_

I'm waiting for this cough syrup

 _ **Estou esperando esse xarope pra tosse fazer efeito**_

To come down

 _ **Fazer efeito**_

One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh

 _ **Mais uma colherada de xarope pra tosse agora mesmo**_

One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh

 _ **Mais uma colherada de xarope pra tosse agora mesmo.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Então é isso por hoje, e por favor me digam se devo continuar.**

Capitulo 10

Se perguntassem a Edward Cullen a definição de dor a dois meses atrás ele a definiria com uma lista interminável de comparações a sua doença, e ele estaria certo. Mais agora, hoje, enquanto ele fugia de tudo o que ele sempre quis na vida, a definição seria bem diferente.

Edward não saberia dizer como chegou tão rápido em casa, ele simplesmente entrou sem se importar se havia alguém acordado, subiu as escadas, entrou no seu quarto, bateu a porta e desmoronou. Sua cabeça doía, sua perna latejava como a muito ele não sentia, mais nada, nada se compararia com a dor do seu coração. Ele chorava não só pelo o que tinha acontecido, mais principalmente, ou principalmente pelo o que não ia acontecer. Ele não iria retribuir o amor de Jake, eles não começariam um namoro maravilhoso e suas famílias seriam felizes por eles. Eles não teriam mais dias na praia surfando, ou noites vendo o céu estrelado e o sol nascendo depois. Eles não teriam palavras de carinho, toques apaixonados e olhares lascivos. Não seria permitido a eles se tornar um, explorar o corpo um do outro como só verdadeiros amantes fazem, a eles só restaria, solidão, tristeza e morte.

Desde o começo Edward sabia que o fim seria esse, e ele lutou com todas as suas forças para não se deixar levar mais no final, ele se viu preso naqueles lindos olhos castanhos, e na força daquele lindo sorriso. Tudo o que ele sempre sonhou estava ali, entregue a ele com aquele simples juntar de lábios, e enquanto tentava fazer o momento ser eterno a realidade o atacou, mostrando a ele que Edward Cullen não era merecedor dessa honra. A ele, só seria oferecido um vislumbre, uma pequena visão da felicidade eterna. E não seria oferecido para que ele pudesse se lembrar com alegria e saudade no final, não, claro que não; era dado por que a vida na concepção dele, era uma cadela filha da puta, sadomasoquista, e tudo o que ela havia destinado pra ele era dor, tristeza e solidão e morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward praticamente desmaiou no chão do seu quarto enquanto tentava entender tudo o que estava sentindo. Quando acordou, o quarto ainda estava escuro, mais ele notou que eram só as cortinas impedindo a claridade de entrar. Ele não se lembrava de ter trocado de roupa, de ter ido pra cama, a sua ultima lembrança foi um grito que ele deu pouco antes de desmaiar.

\- Boa tarde. – Edward pulou de susto quando ouviu a voz de Emmett, ele não tinha notado seu irmão ali.

\- Que horas são?

\- Já deve ser umas quatro da tarde.

\- Quatro! Eu não imaginei que estava tão cansado.

\- Mais você estava. Quando eu finalmente consegui entrar no seu quarto você estava enrolado no chão desmaiado.

\- eu não me lembro.

\- Melhor, não foi uma cena bonita.

\- alguém mais me viu desse jeito?

\- Não. Eu não deixei que ninguém entrasse, mesmo enquanto você estava gritando.

\- Eu gritei?

\- Um pouco. Mamãe queria entrar de qualquer jeito mais eu expliquei o que tinha acontecido na praia e eles se acalmaram um pouco.

\- Então eles sabem? – Edward se sentiu um pouco constrangido.

\- Não totalmente. Eu disse a eles que você e Jake tiveram uma briga feia e você ficou chateado.

\- e eles caíram nessa?

\- Não, mais também não perguntaram mais.

Edward tentou levantar da cama mais sua perna doía tanto que ele voltau a se sentar. Ele notou que estava sem a prótese, provavelmente Emmett a tirou quando o colocou na cama. E mesmo um pouco envergonhado disso, ele não comentou.

\- quer ajuda?

\- Não, você já fez o bastante.

\- então toma um banho e desce pra comer alguma coisa.

\- eu não vou descer Emm.

\- Você prefere que a mãe invada seu quarto fazendo um monte de perguntas? Por que você sabe que é isso que vai acontecer!

\- 20 minutos.

\- certo.

Emmett abriu a porta pra sair mais hesitou um minuto.

\- Edward.

\- oi.

\- Jake ficou muito preocupado, ele...

\- Emm por favor, não! – ele implorou com o olhar que seu irmão se calasse e ele entendeu.

\- certo, 20 minutos.

Emmett saiu do quarto com a certeza de que se Jake e Edward não se acertassem, a vida de seu irmão seria bem mais curta.

Na sala o restante da família estava apreensiva, e quando notaram Emmett descendo todos começaram a fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo e ele teve que gritar.

\- GENTE PERAÍ!

\- como ele está Emm, como está o seu irmão? Ele já acordou? Ele ainda esta chorando? Ele vai descer?

\- Mãe! Uma pergunta de cada vez! Ele está um pouco melhor e sim está acordado, esta tomando banho. Ele não está mais chorando e vai descer pra comer, agora se ele encontrar todos vocês aqui desse jeito ele vai voltar pro quarto.

\- Ele falou mais alguma coisa filho?

\- Não pai, mais nada.

\- Mais ele precisa falar! Uma simples briga entre amigos não deixa ninguém assim!

\- Alice amor, calma. Ficar nervosa não vai resolver a situação nem vai fazer bem ao bebê.

\- Alice por favor escuta seu marido. Qualquer um aqui percebeu que Jake e Edward são mais que amigos, mais eu acho que o Edward só se deu conta disso ontem. Ele está assustado com essa coisa toda, principalmente depois da ideia estúpida que ele teve a algumas semanas atrás.

\- Será que ele vai mudar de ideia? – esme parecia esperançosa.

\- Eu não sei mãe, e por favor, não toque nesse assunto, só iria piorar as coisas.

\- Emm tem razão gente, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, quando ele quiser, se ele quiser ele conversa com a gente. – Carlisle como sempre sensato

\- Mais isso é um absurdo! Nós vamos ignorar que passamos metade da manhã o ouvindo gritar e chorar?

\- Sim Alice nós vamos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Na hora exata que Emmett parou de falar eles viram Edward descer as escadas, ele estava mancando mais acentuadamente e fazia cara de dor.

\- Quer ajuda ai filho? – Carlisle se aproximou e ajudou o filho a sentar na mesa.

\- Filho você quer comer só um lanche ou você quer almoçar? – Esme se aproximou cautelosa fazendo o possível para não sufocar o filho.

\- Só um suco e um sanduiche tá bom eu estou sem fome. – Esme quis abrir a boca pra dizer que ele precisava se alimentar mais engoliu as palavras.

\- Tudo bem querido eu volto em um minuto. – Antes que ela saísse da sala ela beijou a cabeça de Edward e sussurrou um eu te amo.

Edward sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, Emm deve tê-los alertado sobre não falar sobre o assunto e ele fez uma nota mental para agradecer depois.

\- Tudo bem eu não vou aguentar! Alice não ia conseguir ficar quieta.

\- Alice, você prometeu!

\- Não prometi nada Emmett.

Alice se aproximou da mesa e Edward temeu um pouco o que vinha por ai, Alice no seu normal já era uma força da natureza, com os hormônios da gravidez gritando então era impossível.

\- Eu só vou dizer uma coisa e nada mais.

\- Alice!

\- Cala a boca Emmett! – Edward teria rido se ele pudesse.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você e o seu amigo, se é que aquilo era só amizade!

\- Amor!

\- Shhhhhhhh, Jasper!

\- Agora, se aquela cara fizer você chorar novamente como você chorou essa manhã, eu vou cortar as bolas dele! Emmett e Jasper começaram a rir, e Edward quase conseguiu achar graça, quase.

\- Alice minha filha isso foi desnecessário!

\- Ok pai, eu já disse o que tinha que dizer.

Emmett olhou para Edward observando que o pequeno chilique de Alice tinha pelo menos servido para colocar um pequeno sorriso no rosto do seu irmão, e isso acalmou um pouco seu coração. Mais ele sabia que tirar Edward do quarto tinha sido apenas uma batalha vencida, para ganhar a guerra ele precisaria de artilharia pesada, e ele sabia onde procurar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake estava arrasado, ele nunca imaginaria que a reação de Edward ao beijo seria gritar e fugir. Ele esperou o momento ideal para o beijo, seria o primeiro de muitos mais seria o primeiro, então tinha que ser especial. E ao contrario do que imaginou ele não teve um dia maravilhoso com lembranças únicas que seriam guardadas pra sempre. Tudo o que ele viu nos olhos do seu amor, foi arrependimento e tristeza. Será que ele interpretou os sinais errado? Será que Edward realmente só queria a sua amizade e por isso ficou tão chateado? Ele não tinha respostas para as suas perguntas, tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era juntar suas coisas e ir pra casa, e foi o que ele fez. Ele explicou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido ao Emmett que correu atrás do irmão. Seth ficou ajudando a guardar tudo no carro, mais não deu uma palavra, o que ele agradecia internamente. A mente de Jake estava um turbilhão de pensamentos e quando chegou em casa mau notou seu pai e o chefe Swan sentados na mesa do café.

\- Bom dia filho, o que deu no seu irmão?

\- Bom dia pai, Charlie. Deixa o Jake quieto um pouco, as coisas não saíram como planejado na noite passada.

\- Como assim?

\- ele e Edward se desentenderam. A coisa foi séria.

\- eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre aqueles dois.

\- Na verdade não tinha, mais ouve ontem ou hoje sei lá. A questão é que agora não tem mais e eu nunca vi meu irmão tão arrasado.

\- Nós podemos fazer alguma coisa?

\- Por enquanto não pai. Eu estou esperando Emmett me ligar pra saber como o Edward ficou, depois a gente vê o que faz.

\- Ok, mais me mantenha informado.

\- Pode deixar.

Seth se despediu dos dois homens na mesa e foi para o seu quarto tomar uma banho. Quando saiu foi ver se Jake já tinha dormido.

Durante o banho Jake não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que ele deu em Edward. Ele não podia estar enganado, Edward correspondeu! Ele não se assustou no começo ou pediu pra parar ao contrario, ele gemeu em deleite quando o beijo realmente ganhou força e aquela sensação não saia da cabeça de Jake. Ele saiu do banho e se secou mecanicamente, mau viu o que vestiu e apesar de ter passado a noite toda acordado ele estava muito agitado pra dormir.

\- ei. – Seth entrou no quarto e chamou o irmão. – Quer conversar?

\- Eu nem sei o que te dizer Seth?

\- Você sabe por que ele fugiu?

\- Não! E isso me fode! Foi o momento mais incrível da minha vida e eu não sei por que ele fugiu daquela maneira.

\- Eu sei. – Jake o olhou esperando a resposta.

\- Medo.

\- Não Seth, não foi medo que eu vi nos olhos dele, foi arrependimento.

\- Pode a te ser, mais não foi pelos motivos que você esta imaginando. Acredite em mim, sentir medo é a minha especialidade.

\- Então foi por qual motivo Seth? Eu errei em julgar que o que ele sentia por mim era amor. Ele provou isso quando fugiu arrependido. Ele só queria a minha amizade e eu ferrei com tudo! – Jake levou as mãos ao rosto em desespero.

\- Jake, você é tão bom em ler as pessoas, mais o homem da sua vida você não entendeu.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Antes de te conhecer Edward nunca tinha se apaixonado, ele nunca sentiu tudo o que você fez ele sentir. Então agora, quando ele decide que vai desistir de tudo, você aparece, e vira a vida dele de cabeça pra baixo e da a ele uma coisa que ele nunca teve, esperança.

\- Mais não era pra ele se sentir feliz com isso?

\- Pessoas comuns sim, mais nós sabemos que o Edward não é comum, seja pela situação dele ou por sua personalidade.

\- Você está me deixando mais confuso Seth.

\- Jake, pensa comigo. Imagine que você tem uma doença terminal, luta contra ela desde os treze anos, nunca pode experimentar coisas simples na vida como namorar, se divertir, viver. Então depois de todo esse tempo, alguém aparece e mostra que mesmo com toda a dificuldade você pode ser feliz, que você pode ter um futuro. Como você se sentiria?

\- Com... medo. Deus Seth, como eu pude ser tão cego?

\- Sinceramente eu não sei, esta tudo muito claro.

\- Eu preciso falar com o Edward, eu preciso... – Jake se levantou pronto pra ir atrás de Edward.

\- ei calma ai! Você não pode falar com ele agora.

\- Por que não?

\- Por que ele ainda deve estar muito assustado! Você precisa dar uns dias a ele.

\- eu não sei se posso irmão!

\- Você pode e vai. Emm vai me ligar mais tarde e vamos saber como ele esta, depois é que vamos pensar sobre como faze-lo te ouvir.

\- Obrigado Seth.

\- Você fez o mesmo por mim irmão, só estou pagando o favor. Agora vai dormir.

\- eu estou muito pilhado pra dormir.

\- então toma um dos meus calmantes. – Seth saiu e voltou rapidamente com um comprimido.

\- Você ainda precisa? – Jake perguntou desconfiado.

\- Não. – Seth sorriu. – Desde que comecei com o Emm, eu nunca mais precisei.

\- Isso é bom Seth, mais eu não quero isso.

\- Cala a boca e engole logo. Ou vou chamar o papai e o Charlie aqui pra te dar conselhos, sabe como eles são né?

\- Deus! Não! Tudo menos isso. – Jake pegou o comprimido e engoliu rapidamente.

Por alguns minutos os dois irmãos ficaram em silencio, repassando a noite incrível que tiveram, e a maneira desastrosa que a manhã chegou.

\- Seth! – Jake chamou já sonolento. – E se ele não quiser mais me ver? E se ele não me quiser?

\- Não pense em nada agora ok! – Jake não respondeu, ele já havia dormido.

Seth ainda ficou um tempo olhando para o irmão e pensando como as vezes a vida é difícil. Que tudo poderia ser como num grande conto de fadas onde no final tudo dá certo. Só que não.

Antes de sair do quarto ele viu uma foto da sua mãe em cima da cômoda e sorriu um pouco.

\- Mãe, se puder me ouvir, dá uma força aqui, a coisa tá difícil pro Jake. – Seth beijou a foto e deixou seu irmão descansar sua mente e seu corpo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

A lua já brilhava no céu quando Jake finalmente acordou. A mistura entre passar a noite acordado e as emoções do dia seguinte e claro, o poderoso calmante de Seth, o apagaram por quase doze horas. Mais foi bom, ele acordou com suas ideias mais claras, e mesmo sabendo que teria uma batalha pra provar a Edward o que ele realmente sentia, ele estava confiante.

Quando ele desceu encontrou Emmett e Seth cochichando na cozinha e ele sabia que estavam falando do que tinha acontecido na praia.

\- Boa noite pra vocês.

\- Ei Jake, até que enfim acordou! Seth já estava começando a entrar em pânico aqui.

\- Não seja exagerado Emm, eu só estava preocupado.

\- Ok gente, mais eu estou bem. Foi bom dormir esse tempo, eu acordei com a cabeça mais leve.

\- Isso é bom irmão. Senta aí, vou esquentar um pouco de comida pra você.

\- Emmett como ele está? – Emmett ficou bem serio.

\- Eu não vou mentir Jacob, ele está bem pra baixo. – Jake bufou. – mais acredite, ele está bem melhor do que pela manhã.

\- ele falou alguma coisa sobre mim? – Jake estava esperançoso.

\- Ele só disse que não quer ver você. – Emmett se desculpou com o olhar.

Jake estava arrasado, mais ele não ia desistir, ele sabia o quão difícil Edward podia ser, mais ele não ia desistir na primeira batalha perdida.

\- Dê um tempo a ele Jake, ele vai acabar concordando em ver você. – Seth falou enquanto trazia a comida pra mesa.

\- Seth tem razão Jacob, meu irmão precisa de tempo pra entender o que ele sente por você, eu sugiro que você tenha muita paciência.

\- Eu vou ter Emmett, eu não vou desistir dele, não agora.

As semanas passaram vagarosamente para Jake, ele tentou se afundar no trabalho, ele surfou, ele visitou alguns amigos de infância que ele não via desde que se mudará, mais sua mente sempre se voltava para Edward. Tudo que ele fazia lembrava dos momentos que ele passou com a única pessoa com quem ele verdadeiramente queria estar.

Foi difícil não procura-lo, muitas foram as vezes em que Seth ou Emmett tiveram que conte-lo pra que ele não saísse e batesse na porta dos Cullens. Ele entendia que Edward precisava desse tempo pra pensar, que não seria fácil convence-lo dos seus sentimentos, mais quanto mais tempo se passava, mais forte era o sensação de que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Três tortuosas semanas se passaram, e a resposta de Emmett sempre era a mesma. – ele ainda não quer ver você Jacob, tenha paciência! Porra! Paciência era tudo o que ele estava tendo e não estava indo a lugar nenhum!

A temporada de chuva chegou com tudo na cidade, e mesmo com o hospital cheio, aquela tarde Jake não estava trabalhando. Ele tinha sido mandado de volta pra casa por não conseguir se concentrar no trabalho e agora a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era olhar a chuva pela janela do seu quarto e pensar em Edward. Isso já tinha ido longe demais, ele pensou, ele não era homem de deixar que seus problemas se resolvessem sozinhos e ele já tinha dado tempo demais a Edward. Ele ia ariscar, mesmo que ele recebesse um não na cara, mesmo que depois dessa conversa seu coração fosse quebrado em pequenos pedaços, mesmo assim, aquela angustia acabava hoje.

Jake se trocou rapidamente e mesmo com um mundo de chuva caindo ele pegou o carro e foi em direção a casa de Edward. Quando chegou, ele ainda ficou um tempo no carro, tomando coragem e pensando em tudo o que ele queria falar. Ele respirou fundo e saiu, correndo pra não se molhar muito. Antes que ele batesse na porta, um Emmett muito irritado já esperava por ele.

\- Pode parar Jacob.

\- Emmett por favor, eu preciso falar com ele.

\- Mais ele não quer falar com você cara! Entende isso!

\- Mais eu não posso mais esperar! Ele precisa me ouvir! – Jake tentou entrar mais Emmett o impediu.

\- Jacob não faz isso! Eu realmente não quero brigar com você, então volta pra casa, esfria a cabeça e...

\- NÃO! – Jake não se importou em gritar. Ele não sairia dali sem falar com Edward.

\- Jake é serio! Vai embora!

\- Não Emmett eu não vou. Você desistiria do Seth? Você deixaria ele ir?

\- Jacob, Edward não esta pronto!

\- NÂO! Ele nunca vai estar pronto se eu não fizer alguma coisa! - EDWARD! – Jake gritou.

\- Jacob para de gritar, isso já foi longe demais!

\- EDWARD! POR FAVOR DESCE, EU QUERO FALAR COM VOCE!

Do andar de cima Edward soube o exato momento em que Jake chegou, e quando ele começou a discutir com Emmett ele teve vontade de correr e se jogar nos braços dele, mais ele não podia. Seria sofrimento demais.

\- EDWARD! EDWARD! DESCE, EU SEI QUE VOCE PODE ME OUVIR!

Carlisle e Esme apareceram na porta e Jake ficou um pouco constrangido pelo show que ele estava fazendo, mais no momento nada importava.

\- Jacob. – Carlisle começou. – eu sei que você e meu filho precisam conversar, mais gritar na minha porta não vai resolver o problema. Edward não quer ver você, então, por favor vai embora.

Jake queria gritar novamente, implorar se fosse preciso, mais ele não queria desrespeitar mais o dono da casa. Ele notou como Esme parecia se compadecer dele mais ficou em silencio, então mesmo a contragosto ele caminhou lentamente ate seu carro, deixando a chuva lavar as lagrimas que rolavam do seu rosto. Ele encostou a cabeça na porta do carro e seu corpo tremia pela força da chuva e dos seus soluços. Ele não queria ir embora, ele não podia desistir! Tudo nele gritava pra que ele continuasse chamando, que ele colocasse pra fora tudo o que ele precisava dizer. Então ele se virou e por um momento ele pode ver uma pessoa escondida atrás da cortina da janela no andar de cima. Ele sabia que era Edward, então ele não perderia essa oportunidade.

\- EDWARD! – ele gritou.

\- EU SEI QUE VOCE ESTA AÍ, EU SEI QUE VOCE PODE ME OUVIR. – a figura atrás da cortina não se mexeu.

\- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTA ASSUSTADO, EU TAMBEM ESTOU, NA VERDADE EU ESTOU APAVORADO! EU NUNCA PENSEI QUE PUDESSE ME APAIXONAR POR VOCÊ TÃO RAPIDO, MAIS ACONTECEU! EDWARD POR FAVOR, ABRE A JANELA! - Emmett e seus pais que estavam na porta, tentaram mandar Jake pra casa de novo, mais ele os ignorou.

\- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O PAPEL RIDICULO QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO, EU SÓ ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ! EU QUERO FICAR DO SEU LADO, FAZER VOCÊ FELIZ NÃO IMPORTA POR QUANTO TEMPO. EU QUERO PODER REALIZAR TODOS OS SEUS DESEJOS, TODOS ELES! EDWARD!

Jake estava começando a perder a esperança de que Edward falasse com ele então uma ideia surgiu.

\- EDWARD, LEMBRA A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE NOS SURFAMOS? EU NUNCA VOU ESQUECER O QUÃO LINDO VOCÊ ESTAVA E DEPOIS QUE EU DEIXEI VOCÊ EM CASA, ENQUANTO EU IA EMBORA EU PERCEBI QUE EU FARIA TUDO PRA VER VOCÊ SORRIR DAQUELE JEITO TODO DIA. EU LIGUEI O RADIO DA CARRO E A MUSICA QUE TOCAVA DIZIA EXATAMENTE COMO EU JÁ ME SENTIA POR VOCÊ. POR FAVOR EDWARD! SÓ ESCUTA, DEPOIS EU JURO QUE NUNCA MAIS VOCÊ VAI ME VER.

Jake abriu a porta do carro e não estava nem aí se a chuva estava molhando tudo. Ele pegou o cd que ele havia comprado só por causa da tal música e colocou no ultimo volume pra que Edward pudesse ouvir.

MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE ( Adele) **Pra fazer você sentir meu amor**

When the rain **Quando a chuva**

Is blowing in your face **Estiver soprando no seu rosto**

And the whole world **E o mundo todo**

Is on your case **Depender de você**

I could offer you **Eu poderia oferecer a você**

A warm embrace **Um abraço caloroso**

To make you feel my love **Pra você sentir meu amor**

When the evening shadows **Quando as sombras da noite**

And the stars appear **E as estrelas aparecerem**

And there is no one there **E não houver ninguém lá**

To dry your tears **Para secar suas lagrimas**

I could hold you **Eu poderia te segurar**

For a million years **Por um milhão de anos**

To make you feel my love **Para fazer você sentir meu amor**

I know you **Eu sei que você**

Haven't made **Não se**

Your mind up yet **decidiu ainda**

But I would never **Mais eu nunca**

Do you wrong **Erraria com você**

I've known it **Eu sei**

From the moment **Desde o momento**

That we met **Que nos conhecemos**

No doubt in my mind **Não há dúvidas na minha mente**

Where you belong **De onde você pertence**

I'd go hungry **Eu passaria fome**

I'd go black and blue **Eu me machucaria**

I'd go crawling **Eu iria me arrastando**

Down the avenue **Avenida abaixo**

No, there's nothing **Não, não á nada**

That I wouldn't do **Que eu não faria**

To make you feel my love **Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor**

The storms are raging **As tempestades são violentas**

On the rolling sea **Sobre o mar revolto**

And on the highway of regret **E no caminho do arrependimento**

Though winds of change **Embora ventos de mudança**

Are throwing wild and free **Estejam trazendo entusiasmo e liberdade**

You ain't seen nothing **Você ainda nao viu nada**

Like me yet **Como eu**

I could make you happy **Eu poderia fazer você feliz**

Make your dreams come true **Fazer os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade**

Nothing that I wouldn't do **Não há nada que eu nâo faria**

Go to the ends **Iria até o fim**

Of the Earth for you **Da terra por você**

To make you feel my love **Pra fazer você sentir o meu amor.**

Enquanto a musica tocava Jake rezou pra que Edward entendesse, pra que ele compreendesse o quando ele estava sendo sincero sobre o que sentia. E quando a musica chegou ao fim e Edward não apareceu Jake teve certeza que tudo tinha sido em vão. Ele juntou a pouca dignidade que lhe restava e entrou no carro olhando pela ultima vez pra porta que agora já estava fechada. Ele ligou o carro e seu peito doeu com a certeza de que ele nunca mais ia ser feliz como naqueles poucos dias em que passou com Edward. Mais antes que o carro saísse ele ouviu alguém gritar.

\- JAKE!

Então ele olhou, e seu coração bateu acelerado vendo um Edward com os olhos vermelhos parado na porta a sua espera; ele saiu do carro desesperado e correu em direção a sua felicidade. E Edward não se importou com a chuva torrencial que caia ou se ele mancava desajeitado, ele correu ao encontro do outro também. O beijo que se seguiu não foi lento e calmo como o primeiro, ele foi faminto, desejoso, e principalmente saudoso. Edward não se afastou dessa vez, pelo contrario, ele simplesmente gemeu em deleite e se colou o quanto pode ao outro corpo molhado. Naquele momento ele não estava se importando com nada além dele e de Jake, tudo podia esperar, tudo ficou pequeno demais depois daquela declaração de amor tão profunda.

O beijo parecia não ter fim, mais nenhum dos dois estava se importando com isso, e tão absortos eles estavam que não notaram a pequena plateia que observava o beijo dos dois. Alice e Jasper tinham se juntado aos outros na sala quando ouviram a gritaria, e quando Edward desceu correndo atrás de Jake Esme abraçou o marido e limpou uma lagrima de felicidade.

\- Como eu senti a sua falta! – Jake falou entre o beijo.

\- Eu também, Jake!

\- Nunca mais se afaste de mim desse jeito, eu não vou aguentar! – Jake o abraçou com força e Edward o retribuiu.

\- Eu não posso mais, eu não tenho forças pra ficar longe de você! – Edward chorou e se apertou mais a Jake sentindo a chuva bater no seu corpo.

\- Seu desejo numero 3 foi realizado. – Jake brincou e Edward por um momento não entendeu. – Você queria correr na chuva, e você correu, você correu pra mim! – Jake sorriu lindamente e Edward não teve como não sorrir também.

Naquele momento, nada seria capaz de tirar a felicidade de Edward, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, e mesmo que a pequena voz do medo ainda ocupasse um espaço na sua mente, ele decidiu ignora-la e seguir um conselho que ele deu a Emmett a alguns meses atrás. Que seja eterno enquanto dure!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Olá queridos e anônimos, desculpem a sumida mais estou de mudança, e as coisas aqui em casa estão de pernas pro ar, mais consegui um tempinho pra vir aqui.**

 **Os próximos capítulos serão de ligação, para a coisa fazer sentido, mais não vai demorar não, logo voltaremos com dramas e choros e amor, muito amor.**

Capitulo 12

Edward ainda estava numa bolha de felicidade e nem mesmo a zoação de Emmett sobre o acontecido lhe tiraria o sorriso. Eles estavam sentados na sala agora, Jake tinha tirado a roupa molhada e vestia um moletom de Emmett enquanto Esme colocava suas roupas para secar. Eles não tinham conversado ainda, mais Edward não queria estragar o momento, então depois que Seth havia chegado, Emm estava contando pra ele o pequeno show que o seu irmão tinha dado.

\- Seth você perdeu. Edward! Edward! – Emmett gargalhou enquanto imitava Jake.

\- Emm cala a boca! – Edward resmungou mais sorriu.

Alice e Jasper tinham subido e Carlisle estava ajudando a esposa com o jantar, então os dois casais eram os únicos na sala.

\- Não zoe o meu irmão Emm, ele foi muito romântico!

\- Romântico?! Eu quase tive uma overdose de açúcar! – Emmett continuou rindo.

\- Ok, eu posso ter exagerado um pouco. – Jake estava envergonhado agora.

\- Não exagerou! – Edward foi rápido em responder e corou. – foi lindo. – Jake que ainda não tinha soltado a mão de Edward o beijou rapidamente.

\- Então é oficial? Vocês estão juntos? – Emmett como sempre curioso.

\- Se o beijo que você descaradamente descreveu não for resposta suficiente amor, eu não sei o que será! – Seth riu.

Edward deitou a cabeça no ombro de Jake e sorriu envergonhado. Ele sabia que ainda tinham muito que conversar, então ele chamou Jake para conversar no quarto.

\- O que? Mais já? – Emmett não ia perder a oportunidade. – Nem bem começaram e já vão pro quarto?

\- Emmett cala a porra da boca! - Edward levantou levando Jake em direção a escada.

\- Usem proteção! Emmett gargalhou e ganhou um tapa de Seth.

\- Deixe os dois conversarem em paz.

\- Ok amor, desculpa!

Edward guiou Jake até seu quarto e eles sentaram na beira da cama voltando a se beijar apaixonadamente.

\- Jake espera, vamos conversar. – Jake se afastou um pouco.

\- Pode falar, mais já vou avisando que eu não vou embora, que tudo que eu falei não foi da boca pra fora e eu estou apaixonado por você. – Edward sorriu, Jake sabia exatamente o que ele ia perguntar.

\- como você pode ter tanta certeza de tudo?

\- sinceramente, não sei. Eu sou movido pelos meus sentimentos, e meus sentimentos agora estão todos voltados pra você. Tudo em mim só quer fazer você feliz.

\- Jake! – Edward choramingou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Jake. – Você não tem medo? – ele perguntou timidamente.

\- Eu tive, a três semanas atrás quando você fugiu. – Jake levantou o rosto de Edward para que olhasse bem pra ele. – Eu tive medo de nunca estar assim com você, como estou agora.

\- E agora? Você tem noção da bagunça que você fez na minha cabeça? – Jake o olhou apreensivo e Edward sorriu de lado. – Desde de que eu te conheci eu tenho tentado me convencer que tudo o que podia existir entre nós era amizade.

\- Edward!

\- Por favor Jake, deixa eu falar. – Jake assentiu. – Desde o começo eu me senti atraído por você, e eu juro, eu tentei de todas as maneiras resistir a isso. – Edward acariciou o rosto de Jake que inclinou para o seu toque. – Mais esse seu jeito de nunca desistir de nada, de não desistir de mim mesmo quando eu sou um idiota, esse seu sorriso, quando eu dei por mim, já era tarde demais!

\- Por que você fugiu então? – Jake perguntou e Edward se encolheu um pouco.

\- Eu tive medo.

\- Por que baby? – Edward sorriu para o apelido carinhoso.

\- Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim Jake, se eu vou estar vivo no próximo ano. – Jake sentiu seu coração apertar com essa possibilidade. – Eu tive medo de ser feliz e de ter que perder isso depois.

\- Mais você não vai me perder, nunca! E você pode voltar a se tratar, eu vou estar com você e...

\- Não! – Edward se afastou rapidamente.

\- Edward!

\- Não! Eu não vou voltar pra aquele inferno.

Jake queria gritar sobre a situação, mais sabia que quanto mais ele forçasse, mais Edward ia se afastar. Ele iria devagar nesse assunto, ele não deixaria seu namorado sem tratamento, mais sabia que esse era um assunto delicado.

\- Tudo bem Edward, vem aqui. – Jake estendeu a mão e Edward relutante voltou a se sentar na cama. – Eu não quero brigar com você no nosso primeiro dia de namoro. – Edward sorriu.

\- Eu não me lembro de ter sido pedido?! – Edward fingiu uma cara de quem pensava.

\- Depois do show que eu dei na sua porta, depois da musica que eu coloquei pra você, ainda existe alguma duvida? – Jake sorriu.

\- Não sei, talvez você tenha que me convencer da minha nova realidade.

\- Não seja por isso. – Jake puxou Edward pra mais perto e o beijou ferozmente.

Eles ficaram no quarto por algumas horas até Esme chamar para o jantar. Jake estava extremamente envergonhado, mais Edward passou o jantar inteiro segurando sua mão por baixo da mesa. Foi uma noite agradável apesar do constrangimento inicial e depois de mais algumas horas Jake já vestido com sua roupa bem seca e passada se despedia do seu namorado.

\- eu não quero ir! – Jake choramingou enquanto abraçava Edward.

\- eu também não queria que você fosse, mais acho que já tivemos emoções demais pra adicionar você dormindo na minha casa na primeira noite. – os dois riram.

\- Certo, mais eu volto amanha quando sair do trabalho, e no final de semana vamos realizar o desejo numero 4.

\- Jake esquece isso! – Edward sorriu.

\- De jeito nenhum! Agora você tem um namorado fada padrinho, seria uma afronta não completar a minha missão. – Edward riu da brincadeira, mais ficou intimamente feliz pela forma como Jake dizia a palavra namorado. Eles se beijaram e Jake voltou pra casa com um sorriso tão grande que quando chegou seu pai soube na hora que ele e Edward haviam se entendido.

\- Pela sua cara de bobo apaixonado você e o Cullen se resolveram? – Billy sorria pela felicidade do filho.

\- Sim pai! – Jake se jogou ao lado do pai no sofá. – Ele é teimoso como uma mula, eu tive que pagar o maior mico do universo, e eu nem estou ligando! – Jake riu.

\- Foi tão intenso assim?

\- Pior, você não faz ideia do escândalo que eu fiz na porta do Edward, mais o importante é que ele me ouviu e agora somos namorados.

\- Então parabéns filho, estou muito feliz por você.

\- Obrigado pai.

Ver seu pai tão feliz por ele, trouxe a Jake a memoria da ultima discussão que tiveram. Se ele podia ser feliz com Edward, seu pai também devia ser feliz com quem ele escolheu.

\- Pai, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? De homem pra homem?

\- Claro filho, sabe que podemos falar qualquer coisa um pro outro.

\- Mesmo?

\- Jake?! Claro que pode! – Jake respirou fundo e foi direto.

\- O que esta rolando entre você e o Charlie? – Billy ficou automaticamente tenso. – Eu não quero te desrespeitar pai, eu juro, eu só quero que você seja feliz.

\- Eu não estou entendendo essa pergunta Jake! – Billy tentou desconversar.

\- Pai! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quero saber.

\- Jake eu não estou te entendendo, e não estou gostando dessa conversa. – Billy agora estava visivelmente irritado.

\- Ok pai, eu não vou perguntar mais nada. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, e nada vai mudar isso. Nada, entende? – Billy só assentiu e Jake foi para o seu quarto.

As emoções do dia começaram a cobrar o seu preço, e quando Jake terminou o seu banho e deitou na cama, ele estava muito cansado. Mesmo assim, ele ainda ficou pensando um pouco em seu pai e na conversa que tiveram, mais sua mente estava focada mesmo era em Edward. Jake ainda não conseguia acreditar que Edward tinha aceitado o que sentia por ele. Claro, ele não era ingênuo em acreditar que todos os seus problemas seriam resolvidos com essa aceitação, mais já era um começo. Eles tinham uma grande batalha pela frente, ele sabia muito bem, e o tempo era seu pior inimigo. Como medico, Jake sabia que esses meses sem tratamento uma hora iam começar a cobrar o preço a Edward, ele só conseguia rezar e pedir aos céus que eles tivessem uma chance. Não seria fácil, mais ele precisava convencer o outro a voltar ao tratamento. Aquela noite, antes de realmente dormir ele se fez uma nova promessa.

\- Eu não vou perder você Edward, eu não vou mesmo!


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Dois meses haviam se passado desde que Jake e Edward começaram a namorar e eles estavam vivendo num paraíso particular. Todos os momentos possíveis eles estavam juntos e mesmo quando Jake tinha que trabalhar ele sempre dava um jeitinho de falar com o namorado. Edward ainda sentia medo, mais a ideia de não ter Jake em sua vida trazia uma sensação de desespero tão grande que ele não podia suportar. Então, seu lema interior agora era viver um dia de cada vez. As famílias apoiavam totalmente o relacionamento e agora era normal encontrar Billy e Charlie, é claro, almoçando aos domingos na casa dos Cullens ou vice e versa.

\- Edward, Jake está aqui! – Alice gritou assim que abriu a porta para o cunhado.

\- Olá Alice, você esta cada dia mais bonita.

\- Eu estou cada dia mais gorda você quer dizer, mais eu vou aceitar o elogio. – Alice brincou e Jake sorriu. Alice olhou para escada para ver se seu irmão estava descendo e como não o viu resolveu falar com Jake.

\- Jake, estou preocupada com o Edward. – um alerta de medo soou dentro dele.

\- O que ouve Alice? – ela realmente parecia preocupada.

\- Não conte a ele que eu te contei ok! – Jake assentiu. – Edward tem sentido dores na perna, mais não quer que ninguém saiba. – agora ele estava furioso.

\- Por que ele não me disse? Eu teria examinado ele!

\- Você realmente acha que ele te diria? Ele só me disse por que peguei ele uma madrugada dessas tomando remédio pra dor na cozinha e ele não teve como negar.

\- Merda!

\- Pois é!

\- Eu vou tentar falar com ele Alice, muito obrigado por me dizer.

\- Eu me preocupo demais com essa ideia suicida dele. Eu pensei que depois que vocês se acertassem que ele mudaria de ideia!

\- Eu também. – Jake parecia triste e Alice percebeu.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que ele não goste de você Jake, por favor não me interprete mal!

\- Eu sei Alice, eu entendi. – Mentira, ele não entendeu, ou melhor, entendeu que talvez Edward realmente não gostasse dele o suficiente para mudar seus planos de morte.

Antes que Alice continuasse sua explicação Edward desceu mancando mais que o normal e não passou despercebido a nenhum dos dois.

\- Oi Jake. – Edward o beijou rapidamente.

\- Oi Ed. – Jake retribuiu o beijo mais ainda estava tenso.

\- Algum problema? – Edward o olhou desconfiado.

\- Não, claro que não, eu só estou cansado. – Não era totalmente mentira, já que Jake andava trabalhando muito.

\- Então não vamos sair, vamos ficar aqui ou na sua casa você decide.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro que sim, você esta cansado a gente não precisa sair.

\- Então vamos lá pra casa, a gente assiste um filme.

\- Ok.

Os dois se despediram de Alice e Jake dirigiu em silencio ate a sua casa. Edward estranhou a quietude do outro mais não disse nada, afinal todo mundo tem um dia ruim. Eles chegaram rapidamente e enquanto Edward escolhia um filme, Jake pediu uma pizza que chegou 20 minutos depois que eles começaram a assistir um filme de ação. Quando acabaram de comer, Jake se encostou no braço de Edward e adormeceu. Uma hora e meia depois ele sentiu pequenos beijos no seu rosto e acordou.

\- E aí dorminhoco, o filme acabou.

\- Desculpe Ed eu apaguei não é?

\- Tudo bem, você realmente parecia cansado. Seu pai chegou enquanto você dormia e foi pra cama também.

\- Nossa, já é tarde assim? Ele nunca vem cedo do Charlie!

\- Quase onze, mais já tem uma hora que ele subiu.

Jake se aconchegou um pouco mais e Edward suspirou quando Jake beijou seu pescoço.

\- Isso é bom. – Edward comentou enquanto Jake continuava com o carinho.

O beijo do pescoço subiu para boca e em minutos já estava eufórico e bem quente. Edward fazia pequenos barulhos entre os beijos e Jake se viu duro só com isso. Eles continuaram assim por um tempo até que o ar começou a faltar e Jake voltou para o pescoço do namorado.

\- Quer ir lá pra cima? – Jake perguntou entre os beijos e sentiu quando Edward ficou tenso. – Ei, não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira. Só falei isso por que lá em cima não vamos ser surpreendidos pelo meu pai, ou por Seth e Emmett quando voltarem.

Edward que estava bem corado assentiu e eles foram em direção ao quarto de Jake. Os dois se aconchegaram na cama e voltaram aos pequenos beijos e sorrisos cheios de afeto.

\- As vezes eu não acredito que estou com você. Edward comentou.

\- Por quê? – Jake sorriu e beijou o nariz do namorado.

\- Tudo tem acontecido tão depressa e isso da medo as vezes.

\- Meu único medo é acordar um dia e você não estar mais aqui. – Edward ficou tenso novamente e Jake continuou. – Por que você não me disse que estava sentindo dor na sua perna? – Edward virou o rosto e Jake continuou a beija-lo como se não tivesse reparado que o corpo do outro começou a tremer.

\- Quem te disse isso? Foi Alice não foi?!

\- Não foi Alice baby, eu tenho olhos. Você realmente acha que eu não percebo que você tem mancado mais, ou que as vezes faz cara de dor quando caminhamos?

\- Jake! – Edward choramingou pois ele não queria terminar a noite com briga, e ele sabia que se o assunto continuasse o caminho seria esse.

\- Edward pode parar! – Jake falou mais alto que o normal e Edward ficou apreensivo. – Eu pensei que depois que nos entendêssemos que você ia desistir dessa ideia ridícula de morrer. – Edward fez força pra levantar mais Jake o impediu.

\- Me solta Jake!

\- Não! Eu quero falar sobre esse assunto.

\- Mais eu não quero!

\- Mais nós vamos. – Edward já estava a ponto de explodir. – Eu entendo que você não sinta por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, mais...

\- O que? Que papo é esse? – Edward não conseguia entender onde Jake queria chegar.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você Edward, eu te disse isso muitas vezes nessas semanas em que estamos juntos.

\- E eu disse a mesma coisa! Então qual é o ponto?

\- O ponto é que eu pensei que você fosse querer viver por mim Ed, pela gente! – O olhar de tristeza de Jake acalmou qualquer raiva que Edward pudesse estar sentindo.

\- Jake eu também estou apaixonado por você, e se eu pudesse eu teria uma vida ao seu lado, mais não depende de mim!

\- É claro que depende! Volte ao hospital, refaça seus exames, vamos ver o que esta acontecendo dentro de você e vamos lutar com o que quer que surja. – Só a ideia fez o corpo de Edward tremer mais forte e Jake o abraçou consolando.

\- Por favor Jake, eu não quero falar disse hoje, por favor! – O desespero na voz de Edward era tanto que Jake não conseguiu dizer não.

\- Ok baby, tudo bem, não fique assim! Não vamos mais falar disso hoje, mais vamos voltar ao assunto ok? – Edward concordou. – E se você sentir dor de novo você vai me chamar. – Edward fez um pequeno bico e Jake achou adorável.

\- Por favor baby, você pode fazer isso por mim? – Edward concordou novamente e eles se beijaram.

A tensão da conversa foi esquecida quando Jake deitou em cima de Edward e começou a atritar seus quadris.

\- Jake! – Edward gemeu com a força da sensação de ter Jake entre suas pernas.

\- Se for demais pra você me diga!

\- Não pare Jake, isso é muito bom!

Jake continuou a se mover e Edward respondia mexendo junto o quadril, as bocas coladas, os gemidos mais altos, o calor do quarto que agora era esmagador, tudo isso era tão novo e maravilhoso pra Edward que quando Jake se afastou e tirou a blusa, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi imitar o namorado e gemer mais alto quando os troncos se chocaram. Naquele momento nada mas importava, tudo o que Edward queria era que Jake se movesse mais rápido. Como se tivesse pedido em voz alta Jake aumentou seus movimentos e Edward sabia que estava perto de gozar. Ele nunca tinha estado com ninguém assim antes, e estar com Jake fazia tudo melhor.

\- Jake eu vou gozar se você continuar!

\- Porra Edward, eu também! Vamos juntos ok? – Edward concordou rapidamente e Jake mexeu mais rápido e gemeu mais alto.

\- Perto, perto, perto! – Edward gemia descontrolado.

\- MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA! JAKE SAI DE CIMA DO MEU IRMÃO AGORA!


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Teria sido cômico se a situação não fosse tão constrangedora. Jake pulou de cima de namorado tão rápido que quase caiu. Edward tinha uma cara feia que misturava vergonha e raiva e nem mesmo os olhares comicamente assassinos do seu irmão o deixaram melhor.

\- Eu subo aqui apresado pra chamar vocês pra me ajudarem a acalmar o Seth e encontro isso?! – Emmett estava furioso.

\- Acalmar por que? – Jake perguntou enquanto vestia sua blusa.

\- Vocês podem descer por favor, o Seth não esta bem. – Emm parecia bem aflito agora e esqueceu totalmente a cena que ele havia presenciado.

Edward se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, o que não passou despercebido de Jake e depois que vestiu sua camisa desceu seguindo o namorado e seu irmão.

Seth estava sentado no sofá com o olhar estranho e Jake automaticamente entrou no modo irmão protetor.

\- Seth, olhe pra mim, o que houve? – Seth que estava em silencio desde que eles chegaram na sala continuou calado e olhando para o nada. – Seth? Não faz assim irmão, o que está acontecendo? Você não fica assim a muito tempo! Emmett explique-se!? – Jake estava apavorado e Edward estava começando a ficar assustado por Seth.

\- Nós estávamos saindo do bar que vamos sempre, quando eu notei que esqueci meu celular na mesa. Quando eu voltei tinha um cara falando com ele e quando eu me aproximei o cara se despediu e ele já estava assim.

Jake ficou tenso no mesmo instante. Só uma pessoa poderia ter feito Seth ter aquela reação, e ele estava implorando que ele estivesse errado sobre a identidade do sujeito.

\- Seth, era ele não era? – Jake perguntou o mais tranquilamente que ele conseguiu e quando Seth começou a chorar e tremer ele sabia que estava certo.

\- Ele esta de volta, ele esta aqui Jake! – Seth chorava desconsolado nos braços do irmão.

\- Quem era aquele cara? – Emmett perguntou, mais todos os seus instintos gritavam que ele não ia gostar da resposta.

\- Paul. – Jake respondeu com raiva e nojo na voz.

Edward conhecia seu irmão bem o suficiente pra saber quando ele ia fazer alguma besteira, e quando ouviu Emmett xingar e ir em direção a porta como um boi brabo ele sabia que tinha que intervir, mesmo que ele não fizesse ideia do que estava acontecendo.

\- Emmett pare aí agora mesmo! – Em fez uma parada na porta e voltou a olhar o irmão. – eu não sei o que está acontecendo mais te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você vai fazer alguma merda, então se acalme e pense no Seth.

Emmett deu uma olhada para seu desolado namorado e seu peito doeu por saber que o homem que ele amava estava com tanto medo. Ele voltou para onde Jake e Seth estavam sentados e ajoelhou na frente deles.

\- Eu estou aqui pra você Seth, ok? Eu não vou deixar ele chegar perto de você novamente, nem que pra isso eu tenha que mata-lo!

\- Não Em por favor não faça nada, eu não posso perder você! – Seth se soltou de Jake e pulou nos braços do namorado.

Jake deu lugar no sofá para Emmett, e foi se sentar ao lado de um Edward bem confuso. Quando eles deram as mão Edward pode sentir o quanto Jake estava tremendo e isso o assustou ainda mais. O pouco tempo em que eles estavam juntos Edward já sabia que Jake não se abalava por pouco, e se ele estava daquele jeito era por que a coisa era seria.

Os quatro ficaram na sala em silencio só ouvindo os soluços de Seth acalmarem pouco a pouco. Jake se ofereceu pra pegar os remédios do irmão mais ele negou. – Eu não preciso deles, Em está aqui! – Seth disse entre seus soluços.

Já passava da meia noite quando Seth se sentiu mais calmo para poder falar sobre o que havia acontecido aquela.

\- Seth eu sei que é difícil, mais eu preciso saber se ele te ameaçou. – Jake perguntou assim que viu o irmão mais calmo.

\- Não. – a voz era tremida e assustada. – ele só pediu desculpas e saiu.

\- Desculpas o caralho! – Emmett xingou e Edward teve que repreende-lo.

\- Merda Emm, fala baixo!

\- Você não sabe de nada Edward, então cala a boca!

\- Emm por favor, sem brigas, eu não posso mais nada hoje.

\- Desculpas Seth, eu não vou gritar.

\- Seth conta exatamente o que ele te disse. – Jake voltou a conversa.

\- Eu estava esperando o Emmett quando ele se aproximou, eu queria gritar, correr, socar a cara dele, mais tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi ficar paralisado. Ele disse que a mãe dele tinha morrido e que ele veio para o enterro e que amanhã já estava indo embora.

\- Já vai tarde! – Emm resmungou.

\- o que mais? – Jake precisava saber exatamente o que aconteceu pra saber como agir com a situação.

\- ele pediu desculpas pelo o que fez comigo, e disse que se arrependia de tudo. Então eu não consegui mais ouvir nada e o Emmett me trouxe pra cá.

Jake estava péssimo pelo seu irmãozinho, mais depois de Seth ter contado tudo ele estava aliviado. Se Paul estava mesmo só de passagem eles poderiam seguir suas vidas o mais normalmente possível. Mesmo assim, ele falaria com Charlie de manhã, ele precisava ter certeza que Paul não ficaria na cidade.

Edward continuou em silencio durante todo o interrogatório de Jake e principalmente ouviu atentamente as respostas de Seth. O pouco que ele entendeu esse tal de Paul fez alguma coisa com Seth e deve ter sido algo grave pra seu cunhado ficar daquela forma. Então um pensamento horrível passou por sua cabeça, e ele não conseguiu evitar olhar pra Seth com medo.

\- Você já pegou não foi? – Jake perguntou timidamente enquanto via a expressão do namorado.

\- Por favor diga pra mim que eu estou enganado? – Edward não queria acreditar nas suas suspeitas, não com alguém como Seth.

\- Eu fui estuprado. – Seth respondeu a pergunta de Edward antes que Jake o fizesse.

\- Eu... eu... porra, eu não... – Edward estava sem palavras.

\- Foi a muito tempo atrás, eu tinha 14 anos.

\- Você não precisa falar sobre isso amor. – Emmett tentou intervir mais não adiantou.

\- Eu preciso falar Emm, sabe quanto tempo de terapia eu tive que fazer pra dizer essa frase sem ter um ataque de pânico? – Emmett concordou com um olhar triste e Seth continuou.

\- Eu tinha 14 anos e Jake tinha ido pra faculdade. Eu me sentia sozinho por que me acostumei a andar atrás dele pra todo lado, eu não tinha muitos amigos, então eu conheci o Paul. – ele respirou fundo pra continuar.

– ele era extrovertido, engraçado, sempre sabia o que dizer pra me fazer rir e nessa época eu começava a entender minha sexualidade, eu achava que estava apaixonado por ele. Eu tinha vergonha de dizer ao meu pai, e não queria incomodar meu irmão com coisas de criança. Era o que eu pensava na época. – Edward sentiu quando o aperto da mão de Jake ficou mais forte nesse momento.

– Então eu contei ao Paul e ele disse que podia me ajudar a saber se eu era gay ou não. Uma noite eu pulei a janela do meu quarto e fui com Paul até Seattle, onde ele disse que me mostraria coisas incríveis e eu ia saber com certeza o que eu era. Ele me levou no cinema, e depois pra comer, e por um minuto eu pensei que aquilo seria um encontro e que ele ia dizer que gostava de mim como eu já gostava dele. – Seth sorriu sem humor nenhum e o silencio na sala era aterrorizante.

\- Então quando eu dei por mim, estava num beco na parte escura da cidade onde não tinha ninguém, bebendo cerveja e rindo como um idiota. Ele se aproximou e me beijou o que me assustou um pouco mais me deu certeza sobre mim. Ele riu do quão patético eu devia parecer e disse que me mostraria tudo o que os gays faziam.

Jake se levantou e virou de costas como se pudesse evitar a sensação esmagadora de raiva e impotência que ele sentia.

\- Bem, o que eu me lembro a partir daí são fleches, pequenas memorias do que aconteceu, e o que Jake me disse depois. Parece que um policial fazia ronda no local e me encontrou sangrando e jogado no beco. Eu tinha um braço e duas costelas quebradas e meu rosto estava tão machucado que eu não consegui abrir meu olho direito por mais de uma semana. O policial achou a carteirinha da escola no meu bolso e ligou para o meu pai e Jake veio e o Charlie.

\- O que aconteceu depois? – Edward sussurrou a pergunta.

\- quando eu finalmente acordei, meu pai e Jake estavam lá comigo e depois de muita lagrima e de Jake me convencer que não tinha sido minha culpa, eu contei o que tinha acontecido e Paul foi preso. Eu não o via desde aquela noite por que eu não precisei depor no julgamento.

Edward estava completamente sem fala agora. Tudo começava a se encaixar como peças de um quebra cabeça macabro. A certeza de Jake sobre o relacionamento de Seth e Emmett, algumas coisas que seu irmão falava meio enigmaticamente, tudo fazia sentido agora.

\- Seth eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por tudo isso. – Edward conseguiu achar as palavras depois de um tempo.

\- Obrigado Edward, mais foi a muito tempo, e mesmo que eu ainda tenha um longo caminho pra esquecer tudo isso, eu estou bem melhor agora. Eu nunca mais consegui me relacionar com alguém, bem, não até eu conhecer o Emmett.

\- Eu posso ser adorável quando eu quero. – Emmett brincou pra tentar aliviar a tensão.

\- Mais hoje eu não tenho ataques de pânicos constantes, ou preciso de medicação pra dormir e mesmo que hoje eu tenha ficado apavorado eu sei que estou melhor. – Seth era tão sincero que Edward ficou comovido. – E sim querido, você é adorável e teimoso. Eu corri dele por meses antes de aceitar sair com ele em um encontro.

\- Nem me fale Seth! Foi o primeiro encontro mais estranho que eu já tive. – Emm riu.

\- eu não me sentia seguro em bares ou cinemas, então nós fomos ao supermercado. – Edward estava sorrindo agora e Jake voltou a sentar ao seu lado com uma expressão melhor.

\- Seth me fez andar em todo o maldito lugar e no final ele não comprou nada! – eles agora estavam abertamente rindo da lembrança.

O clima tenso realmente desapareceu e eles ainda ficaram conversando na sala até Seth bocejar.

\- Venha lindo, eu vou te colocar na cama e vou pra casa. – Emmett guiou Seth para o andar de cima e ele deu boa noite aos que ficaram.

Jake e Edward ainda estavam de mão dadas e mesmo que a emoção da historia de Seth já estivesse mais calma eles não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro. Edward achou melhor ficar em silencio e deixar que Jake falasse quando estivesse pronto. Não demorou muito.

\- Você entende agora? – Jake perguntou e Edward deitou a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

\- Sim, infelizmente.

\- Eu tranquei a faculdade aquele ano e só voltei quando senti que ele estava melhor, foi um ano difícil. Mais o Seth é um sobrevivente, sempre foi, e apesar de querer leva-lo comigo quando voltei ele preferiu ficar aqui com o pai.

\- Você se culpa. – Não era uma pergunta.

\- De verdade? No começo eu culpei o meu pai. Tivemos uma briga horrível sobre o quão sozinho Seth ficava e que se ele estivesse fazendo o seu papel isso não teria acontecido. – Edward ficou em silencio, em parte ele concordava, mais não ia dizer. – Depois eu me culpei, por não pensar em Seth quando fui embora, eu nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria.

\- Como você poderia Jake? Algo assim não devia acontecer com ninguém, ainda mais uma criança!

\- Mais hoje depois de todos esses anos e de toda terapia de família que fizemos e de jurarmos que nunca mais teríamos segredos uns pros outros eu não me sinto tão culpado.

\- O que você pretende fazer sobre esse cara? Ele não devia estar preso ou alguma coisa assim?

\- Paul era menor de idade também, e como não tinha passagem pela policia ele teve uma pena leve.

\- Isso é um absurdo!

\- Eu sei. Ele ficou quatro anos preso, e quando completou a maioridade saiu, mais nunca mais pode chegar perto da cidade e principalmente do Seth.

\- E como?

\- Não sei. Mais amanhã vou falar com Charlie, ver o que ele sabe.

Eles ficaram em silencio novamente até que Jake ouviu Edward rir.

\- O que é engraçado?

\- Não foi assim que eu imaginei que a minha primeira vez moendo meu namorado na cama dele acabaria! – Jake beijou a testa dele e sorriu.

\- Nem eu, e estávamos tão perto! – Jake meio que gemeu e trouxe o corpo de Edward pra sentar no seu colo. – Vamos fazer isso de novo não é? – ele praticamente estava implorando.

\- Sim, claro que sim.

\- Você não precisa fazer nada que não queria. Sabe disse né? – Jake perguntou apressado, ele não queria obrigar Edward a nada.

\- Claro que sei. E eu adorei cada minuto. Eu pensei que ficaria constrangido mais parecia tão certo, que nem a minha falta de experiência me incomodou.

\- Bom, por que agora que eu conheço seu potencial, vou querer explorar cada pedacinho dele. –Jake começou a beijar o pescoço do namorado e ele gemeu.

\- Jakeeee!

\- E quando você estiver pronto, eu vou adorar o seu corpo nu com a minha boca e fazer você gozar com tanta força que você não saber mais o seu nome.

\- Porra Jake, assim eu fico duro de novo!

Uma mão de Jake segurava firme as costas de Edward enquanto a outra acariciava seu peito. Eles gemiam baixinho entre os beijos, mais quando a mão de Jake desceu até a perna de Edward com a prótese ele parou.

\- Não! Aí não! – Edward estava nervoso e Jake parou imediatamente.

\- O que foi? Eu não posso tocar na sua perna?

\- Ninguém pode. – Edward parecia um pouco aflito agora.

\- Certo, mais como vou poder cumprir minha promessa? – Jake perguntou.

\- Que promessa?

\- Lamber todo o seu corpo e fazer você gozar! – Edward gemeu com a ideia.

\- Não posso ficar com a calça? – Jake por um minuto pensou que Edward estivesse brincando, mais ele viu o pânico que rolava nos seus olhos.

\- Você realmente não deixa ninguém ver sua perna não é? – Edward concordou.

\- Emmett viu naquela manhã em que eu corri de você na praia. Foi ele quem me colocou na cama quando eu apaguei. – Jake conhecia a historia e a odiava, só de imaginar Edward tão vulnerável seu peito doía.

\- Ok baby, nos vamos devagar com isso então. Mais eu não vou esquecer minha promessa! – Edward riu.

\- Eu sei que não, e obrigado Jake.

\- Não me agradeça. – Jake acariciou o rosto do namorado e por um segundo ele sentiu a força do que ele sentia por ele. – Edward eu te...

\- Vamos Edward já passa de uma hora e mamãe vai querer me matar!

Emmett não percebeu o momento que ele havia quebrado e Jake não quis continuar. Depois de se despedirem Em e Edward voltaram pra casa e em todo o caminho Edward se perguntou se Jake iria dizer a palavra, as três letras que poderiam mudar sua vida pra sempre.


End file.
